


Alternative End to Triple cross  another side-story of Httyd race to the edge

by Littlefury13



Series: The dagurized version of How to train your dragon-race to the edge [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fix it Fanfic, Fluff and Mush, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13
Summary: An alternative ending to the episode Triple cross. What if Viggo survived and took place in the events of the future episodes?Dagcup, Vigcup, mpreg, Toothless whump in later chapters, nsfw, naughty Hiccup, seducing, Hiccup a bit more or less OOC, fluff, a bit smut, own Dragon characters, OC.





	1. This game is not over yet

This is the first part of an alternative end to Triple Cross. Viggo did survive and took place in some future chapters.

There will be another version who will begin after “Family of the edge” as a different version.

 

 

**Part 1 This game isn’t over yet**

 

A few hours after Hiccup placed Viggos piece on the game board and closed it, there was suddenly a scratching on the door. Hiccup went to open it and found Cloudstorm standing on the Platform.

“Cloudstorm! Whats-where is Viggo? Have you left him, after he-“ Hiccup began but was not able to finish the sentence, when Cloudstorm whined and nudged Hiccup.

“Could it be that Viggo is still alive?-Did he need help?” the Hooligan heir asked. The Skrill turned and looked out in the direction of the sea.

“Maybe its not too late, bud.” Hiccup said. He grabbed his satchel with the emergency medic kit from Gothi and mounted Toothless.

“No time to tell the others. Every minute counts now.”

Hiccup remembered the arrows sticking out of Viggos back. Could it be that the man was still alive? Even after Cloudstorms fierce lightning attack against the traitorous hunters? The Skrill has come to him searching for help, that was sure.

“Good that little Fury is with Dagur at the moment. – Come on, Cloudstorm, hurry up!”

The Skrill screeched and increased his speed.

 

When they returned to the island where Hiccup left Viggo, everything was quiet. Carefully, the Hooligan and the two dragons entered the partly collapsed cave. Even after the twins “big bang”, the  Cloudstorm has found a way out and is now leading the way through the tunnels. It seemed that the survived Flyers left with Johann and Krogan. When they reached the cavern where Hiccup and Viggo parted, the Skrill roared into the direction where Viggo has left. The roar of another dragon answered. The Skrill began to walk into the tunnel from which the roar emerged, Hiccup and Toothless followed.

After a few steps Hiccup came to a halt. His eyes widened. There, in the Tunnel, stood a greenish Monstrous Nightmare with a pink snout, his yellow wings protectively spread wide. He roared at the Skrill and the Skrill roared back, but not in a threating manner. Next the Nightmare warbled sadly and nudged carefully something, that lays on the ground. Then he retreated and the Skrill stepped aside, looking at Hiccup and whined. Now the Hooligan could see, that it was Viggos Body who was lying on the ground. The Nightmare seems to have protected the former Dragon Hunter, it must be the Nightmare wo saved him earlier. He had followed him to this island or was captured too.

“Viggo!” Hiccup gasped. He rushed to the lifeless form, who laid face down on the floor. The arrows were lying around him, obviously the dragons had pulled them out. Small pools of blood were staining the rocky floor around him.

“Viggo? Viggo!” Hiccup called. When the man did not react, he felt for his heartbeat.

“His heart is still beating, but its very weak!” he thought.

“Toothless!” Hiccup called for his dragon, who came to his side. He took the satchel and placed it beside him. Then with his dagger, he began to slice off the black leather tunic he wore.

“Gods this looks not good. I hope, the arrows did not hit some organs!” he thought. Slowly he began to disinfect the wounds and sew the cuts to stop the blood flow. Viggo did not even flinch the whole time. Then he searched for other injuries but found none. When he looked behind the Monstrous Nightmare he shuddered, seeing the dead bodies of the hunters lying there sprawled on the ground. It was a wonder that Viggo survived the huge electrified explosion of the Skrill and the arrow injuries till now. And only the gods knew, if he would further.

“Okay, that’s all I can do for now. We need him to bring away from this island, where he is safe. I know another place, but you must help me, Cloudstorm.” Hiccup said to the Skrill.

 

And so, an hour later, Cloudstorm was carrying a big bundle in his hind claws, while they are flying to a new hiding place. Viggo was still unconscious, Hiccup had placed him in a big blanket, who was solid enough not to rip while the Skrill was carrying it through the air. And he has packed a few needful belongings he found in the tunnels and caves who the Monstours Nightmare was carrying in his claws. The dragons refused to leave Viggos side.

During the flight Hiccup remembered the last moments, before he left Viggo in Johanns base. Cloudstorm refused to leave his side. And Viggo knows how to win his trust, with a Berserker technique even Dagur did not know.

“Please protect him, Cloudstorm, if you can.” Hiccup has whispered when the Skrill shot him one last look and then followed Viggo.

 

Their destination was a small island with a secluded cave, that Hiccup and his riders are using from time to time. There was a fireplace, three makeshift beds, and some other needed things. Hiccup shook out the furs, carried them all together and placed them on the bed who was nearest the fireplace. Then with the help of Cloudstorm, he placed Viggo on the bed, with his belly down, cause of the injuries. The Skrill laid besides the bed, the Nightmare went to the entrance of the cave to stay guard. All three dragons exchanged a few warbles and grunts, bobbing their heads.

When Hiccup lighted the fire, he began to unpack the things he brought from the island, placing them in a chest. Some Food rations he could save too, he put on a table. Then he went to the Monstous Nightmare.

“Viggo told me that you rescued him. And you watched over him, when Cloudstorm went for help. Well done, bud.” Hiccup smiled and reached out his palm. The Nightmare sniffed him and laid his snout against it. “Its good that Cloudstorm has found help.

Suddenly the Nightmare lifted his head and looked into the cave. Then Hiccup heard it too. A weak groan.

“Viggo!”

He hurried to the bed and kneeled down to look at his face. Slowly, Viggos eyes started to open.

“You—you are not a Valkyrie…” he whispered.

“No, it seems your time has not come yet, Viggo.” Hiccup said. The Grimborn blinked trying to clear his vision.

“Hiccup?” he gasped.

“After I returned to the edge, Cloudstorm came searching for help. He and the Monstrous Nightmare protected you. I treated your wounds as good as possible. Now only time and the will of the Gods will show if you will survive.”

Viggo coughed.

“Wait, I bring you some water.” Hiccup said and brought a cup. He put it to Viggos Lips who began to drink.

“And chew these herbs here. They are for the pain.” said the Hooligan giving the injured some dried leaves.

The Skrill was still lying near the bed and nudged carefully the Grimborn. Viggo tried to move, but the stinging pain in his back let him refuse.

“You must lie still. I have sewed the cuts and bandaged them.”

Viggo looked down at himself. He felt that his whole chest and back was covered in bandages. Luckily Hiccup had them wrapped not too tight, so he was able to breath properly, but it was painful nonetheless.

“How do you feel?” Hiccup asked.

“Awful.” was Viggos whispered in response.

“I hope the arrows did not puncture some organs. When I found you, the arrows were already pulled out. Can you breathe properly?”

“It works.”

“If you coughing out blood, tell me immediately. Best would be I should bring a healer.”

“No, no healer. They all should think that I am dead. It’s the best for me and you.” the Grimborn said.

“Viggo…, I should bring you to dragons edge…”

“No, too dangerous! If Krogan and Johann find out…..- Just leave me here.”

Hiccup sighed.

“Do…you bring my sword too?” Viggo suddenly asked.

“Yeah. Its there on the table. I don’t want to leave it in the cave. But the tank run out of Nightmare gel. You used it all during your last fight. Same goes for the Zipper gas.”

“No problem. I see that Talon is still here. Before Cloudstorm left, he roared and this guy returned and did not leave my side.”

“Oh, so you already gave him a name. - Do you understand now why I so obsessed for them? You were in danger and he simply came and protected you. But how did you survive Cloudstorms mighty flash attack?”

“Before he let out his mighty blast, he knocked me aside, covered me and held me down with his right wing. It seems the skin at the underside of his wings are flash-proof like a shield. I stayed mostly unharmed in that inferno he let loose. So, he protected me too. It seems someone is never to old to learn something new.”

“About your sword…. you must explain me how you are doing this with the Zipper gas who was stored in the handle. “

“If I survived. If not, you must find out yourself. And I am sure you will be clever enough to do it.”

“Don’t talk like that. You´ll live. But Viggo, I must leave now, I can´t stay longer. Its already late and I must return to the edge. I have placed some water and food in your reach. And a bucket with seawater for…-uh, you know. This is a safe place. And don’t worry. Cloudstorm will take care of you as good as he can. If something goes wrong, one of the two dragons will come for me.”

Viggo only nodded.

“Hiccup?”

“Thank you. And don’t let yourself caught by Krogan and his flyers.”

“Don’t worry. Talon, Cloudstorm-watch over him. I will return tomorrow.” Hiccup instructed the two dragons, who warbled and bowed their heads. The Hooligan heir mounted the Nightfury and flew out of the cave.

On his way back he thought over the last hours. They were able to get the dragon eye back, but it nearly costs Viggos life. First, he thought the Grimborn betrayed him again, but then it was only a trick and Hiccup found out that this man did not hate him anymore, he admired him. And Viggo don’t wanted to kill him. Viggo become from a hunter to a hunted. And that could have had changed him-like it has Dagur.

 

In the next days, Hiccup looked for the injured man, whenever he could sneak away. He don’t wanted to tell his friends yet, the more people thinking of him dead, the better.

And it seemed that the gods were on Viggo’s side, the wounds were not life-threatening and it seemed that no organs were pierced. He began to recover slowly and the two dragons never left his side for long. They even went hunting for him, when he ran out of food.

Three weeks later, Viggo was able to stand up again and walk a few steps. But mostly he was still resting in the bed and sleeping.

In the first time, Hiccup nearly checked the wounds every second day and was relieved that they were healing without a greater infection.

Viggo was lying down on his back after the Hooligan changed the bandages.

“How are you feeling?” Hiccup asked.

“Better.” Viggo answered and scrunched a bit his face.

“But it seems you are still in pain.”

“Don’t worry. Its nothing serious.”

“Really? You look uncomfortable. Maybe you should better turn around.” said Hiccup, looking over the man’s body. Suddenly he stilled and his eyes widened. “Oh Gods, that’s not what I think, isn’t it?”

Near Viggo’s crotch was a bulge in the blanket. The Grimbors cheeks went red.

“Im sorry. I don’t know why it happens just now.” he groaned. “I hoped you won’t see it.”

“Well, I think I know why you have a tent in your pants. Since the Buffalord incident you were not in me again.”

“And that was only a very short moment. Then this dragon went mad-as if he was not agreeing with it.”

“And he pooped on you.” Hiccup could not supress grinning.

“Very funny.” Viggo growled. “Do you know how long it took to get this shit out of my hair?”

“I know. One dragon has let fall his droppings on my head too, long ago. And this was awful! It was a Monstrous Nightmares dropping. Do you know how long I reeked-“

“I know, I know.”

“But you want me. I did not forget your touches and when you groped my ass. Even as I was stunned from the Flightmare Mist. You always wanted me, since we met the first time.”

“But you are Dagur´s. And Astrid´s. I have no right on you. So, just ignore it.”

“I could. But you can´t stay like this, can´t you?” Hiccup smiled.

“What are you doing-Hiccup!”

Viggo gasped when his body was exposed to the coldness of the cave. It was still winter, but the fireplace drove off the most bitter coldness.

Hiccup looked at the tent in the Grimborns pants. “Don’t worry, I help you.”

“Y-You really want-“

“Shh, its okay. No one will know about it.”

“Oh gods…” Viggo groaned, as Hiccup started to work on his pants and pulled them off.

“No need to be ashamed, Grimborn. - Now look what we have here…” he smiled as he saw the other one’s manhood standing proudly erect.

Toothless rolled his eyes when his rider started to get rid of all his clothes. He knew already what would come now. When the Skrill warbled questioningly at him, the Nightfury only retorted: ”Just look and see. They will mate.”

“Hiccup, I thought, you will use your hands!”

“And miss the fun? - Don’t worry, I will be careful. You are still injured, but thankfully not down here.” Hiccup smiled as he climbed onto the bed.

“Oh gods, you are…”

“Scrawny? A Fishbone? I know.”

“No…you may be thin, but you are a handsome one nonetheless.”

“Really? Thanks. Now lie still, I will do the rest.” Hiccup smiled. Viggo was a bit disappointed, when the younger male turned around, but his back view was a glorious sight too. And he was freckled everywhere. The young male spread his legs wide and began to bring himself into position. With his fingers he directed the tip of the erect manhood between his folds and slowly inserted it.

“Nngh! -Y-You don’t need a preparation?” Viggo gasped.

“I am used to this. Don’t worry about me.”

With a low moan the younger male let himself sink down onto the older male’s manhood.

“AH! By all-the …gods…” Viggo groaned when he felt his own cock being slowly enclosed by the warm and damp inner walls. It’s as he remembered when he entered him the first time. Hiccup took a seat in the older man’s lap and spread his legs, trying to get a firm stand. When his hands reached back for support, he felt Viggos ones clasping them.

“And-you like it?” Hiccup asked.

“Never felt better.”

“You can start to move. But be careful cause of your injuries. I will ride with you.”

The two dragons watched with great eyes when the scrawny little male started to ride the older one’s manhood, letting out loud grunts and moans in the process. Toothless only snorted and trudged into a corner, where he laid down. Why must his little human have so much sex with other males? And former enemies seemed his favourite’s. Does he want another hatchling?

 

Viggo wished, he could see Hiccups face, he sure was all flushed and from the sounds he made, he must be enjoying it. Dagur, you must be a good teacher, he thought.

“Ngh, little one, I-I-“ Viggo panted, feeling his release near.

“Then fill me. And don’t supress it. We are alone here.”

After two more thrusts, the older man came with a loud moan that echoed from the walls of the cave. Gods, he never heard Viggo making such noises. Hiccup felt the warm seed filling him and followed with a shrill scream, letting his seed flow too.

“Wow…” the younger male panted. “Heh, you are as good as Dagur. And yours is even a bit bigger than his.”

“That’s an honour to hear this from you.” Viggo panted and flashed a weak grin.

Hiccup didn’t regret that he had just sex with his former enemy. Well, Dagur was once an enemy too. But it felt great, with both of these older males. But mustn’t forget to drink his herbal moonsbane, to prevent himself from getting pregnant again.

Although, in the last few weeks he had more and more the wish to carry and bear a baby again. When he talked with Inga about this, she blamed it to his hormones.

“When you have this feelings, your fertility is at a high level at this moment. Now with the end of winter and when spring is near, It could be stronger with you as to a normal woman. So be careful and always take preauction, little one. Only…you really wish to give Dagur a second child.”

“I see. Thanks, Inga.”

Hiccups thoughts returned to the present, as he let the Nightmare heat a bucket of water.

 

“Thank you, my little one. I will never forget this.” Viggo sighed.

“No problem. From time to time I like a good ride. And I mean not on Toohtless.” Hiccup grinned, as he cleaned himself and his lover up. Then he lifted the blanket and laid beside Viggo, who was surprised that Hiccup was doing this and he draped an arm around him. And it took not long since he felt Viggos Lips on his own. His beard tickled and the scarred part of his face felt a bit odd, but he returned the kiss.

“I think, this will develop to something bigger.” the Grimborn smiled.

“Well, we will see. If you behave and did not betray us…”

“I will not, I promise. You have seen, Krogan and Johann wanted me dead like they wanted it with you. And the only thing I need now is you.”

It took not long till the two started to making out. Viggo was gentle, like Dagur and soon Hiccup was lying in the older mans embrace. Gods, this was his fourth lover, if you count Eyira and Frida in. But Gobber told him once that a man can have more lovers, before he married. And he enjoyed doing it with the Grimborn. Sweet Thor, what would Dagur say if he would get a child from the Grimborn?

With these thoughts he fell asleep near his new lover.

Viggo watched silently the younger male, sleeping peacefully beside him. Days before they had been sworn enemies, but Viggo had already changed his thoughts about the Hooligan heir. And it seems that Hiccup has changed his mind about him too. But he did not fully trust him. But he had pulled Dagur at his side, why not him too? Well, the future will tell.

The older man threaded his fingers through the unruly hair of his smaller partner till he fell asleep too.

 

When Hiccup returned to dragon’s edge and in his hut, his eyes fell on the covered game board. He went to it, removed the cover and looked at the game pieces. Then he took the laid down piece Viggo gave him a few weeks ago and placed it upright standing between the other two ones.

“Yes, this game is not over yet, Viggo.” he smiled and placed the cover again over the board.

Then he turned to the table where a mug with his fresh brewed herbal potion stood. He picked it up and took a look at it.

“I really wish to carry and bear again…from Dagur or even from Viggo- I wouldn’t care…but with Krogan and Johann out there, its too dangerous to get now pregnant. I fear this must wait.” he sighed as he downed the liquid. Then he grinned. “But there is nothing to say about a good fuck from time to time. With Dagur-or with Viggo, if he wants more. Oh, I am sure about it. Nevertheless, it would be interesting to see what a child I would get together with the Grimborn.”

 

Some days later at Dragons edge.

Hiccup came with a loud shriek, when he went over the edge. Dagur soon followed, releasing himself in his smaller lover when he felt his seed covering his crotch.

Panting, the Berserker rolled from the younger male and they laid a few moments still till they regained their breaths again.

“You are very needy these times.” Dagur said as Hiccup snuggled besides him.

“Inga did blame it on the hormones. And spring is coming. You know what this means…”

“I see. A lot of hard work for me to satisfy you.” Dagur grinned. Hiccup playfully hit him in the chest. Then he laid his head on the broad chest of the Berserker.

“Dagur…. I want to be pregnant again…”

“What? Now is not the right moment, little one! It was difficult to hide your first pregnancy from Viggo and the Hunters!”

“I know. Krogan and Johann…. don’t worry. I am always taking my herbal potion. But the urge to mate is strong in me at these times.”

“And I will be there for you if you need me.” Dagur whispered and kissed his lover.

“Then-if you are not too tired, would you give yourself a ride on my little dragon?”

“It would be a pleasure to me.”

With a few good strokes, Dagur brought his lovers member to life again and with a happy sigh he mounted Hiccup. Through the whole act Hiccups smile never left his face.

After their lovemaking, Hiccup fell satisfied asleep at Dagurs side. It always made him forget the threats of Krogan and Johann for some moments.

 

Another couple of days passed. Viggos healing made progresses, while Hiccup was always telling him, how the battle against Krogan and Johann went on. And sometimes, he let Viggo go on him, when he sensed the needs of the Grimborn. Like now.

The more his injuries healed the more active Viggo became during their intercourses. The wood of the makeshift bed creaked of the two moving bodies. Hiccup smiled when he saw the Grimborns happy face. And as Dagur, he never tried to hurt him. He cooed and spoke gently to him, caressing and kissing every inch of his freckled skin.

Hiccup arched his back, when Viggo went over the edge and came deep inside him, letting out a loud pleasured moan. And before he came himself, the older male quickly inserted the manhood of his lover inside his entrance. When the younger male felt the warmth enclosed his member, he came too and released his seed into his partner.

“Wow…we filled each other.” Hiccup panted. “Dagur never was so quick.”

“A small dick like yours is easier to handle.” the Grimborn smiled. Hiccup snorted and pulled a face.

“Sorry, I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Its okay. Dagur said it had gotten a bit lager since our first time.”

Viggo smiled, laid beside his smaller lover and the shared a long kiss.

“This technique from earlier I used from time to time, when my partner is a male too. Have you ever been with female lovers too?”

“Uh, yes. When I was captured at Dorns Dragon fight arena. He brought one of the female slaves to me. And the girl said if I don’t had sex with her, she would be punished.”

“I see. But I heard from Ryker that you freed them all.”

“Yes. This Dorn was an ill-minded bastard. He even gave me a virgin to take! And I know that he always watched it from a hidden hatch!”

“Ooh, he gave you a virgin to deflower? I am sure you were nice to her.”

“I was. Dagur taught me a lot. But no one should be forced to mate with someone they don’t want.”

“That´s right.” Viggo nodded. Hiccup laid his arms carefully at the older mans chest and looked at him.

“I can’t believe that some weeks before, we still argued and fought against each other. I thought you poisoned Toothless but it was only a trick. Sometimes you can use your knowledge against your opponent, if he lacks of this know-how.” the Hooligan murmured. ”And now we are lying here, having sex and I love it.”

“I too. You are a great partner. You are the one I always dreamed of.”

“Eh? Oh gods, now you are getting sappy.” Hiccup grinned and punched him lightly in the sides.

“But its true, little one.”

“Viggo… you were very clever when you pretended that you had poisoned Toothless. Can you tell me more about these oleanders? Dagur told me a few things, when we brewed the antidote for the dragon root arrows.” Hiccup said as he rested on Viggos warm body.

“Aah…exchanging knowledge? Better than exchanging blows and strikes.” the older man chuckled.

 

Later in the night, Hiccup watched the older man sleeping peacefully. He had curled himself a bit and bent his knees. His right arm supported his face, the Hooligan noticed, that he slept mostly on the unbranded side.

“How peaceful he looks. His dark rings around his eyes had gotten a bit lighter. He sure rested a lot, since he was so heavy injured.” Hiccup thought and threaded a finger through the dark hair. Then he laid down too draping an arm around Viggos torso.

 

Again some days passed.

This time Hiccup brought a Maces and Talons Board with him, because Viggo asked for it.

“Thank you, Hiccup. Being stuck in this cave can be very boring. And I have slept enough the last two weeks.” the Grimborn said, as the Hooligan heir placed the board on a smooth rock.

“I expected this. So I brought some parchment and charcoal sticks with me too.”

“You really know of my needs. By the way, some news of Johann or Krogan?” Viggo asked. He has make the first tries to stand up and now he walked again around in the cave.

“No.” Hiccup shook his head.

“Have you told your friends about me?”

“Not yet. I want to hold it secret as long as possible. Krogan and Johann musn´t know that you are still alive. And the more less knows the safer are you. And thankfully I did not run into some of Krogans Flyers.”

“You are taking a great risk in hiding me. If Dagur or your father found out…”

“Don’t worry. You still have Cloudstorm and Talon.”

At this moment, the Nightmare returned with a load of fish in his snout.

“Thanks, buddy.” Viggo smiled. Talon approached the Grimborn and sniffed him.

“Pet him. They like it. Nightmares especially here at this spot.” Hiccup explained him. The Nightmare let out a deep purr when Viggo caressed his scales.

“See? Ist something they can’t do by themselves. They can groom each other carefully with their teeth, but our fingers can do much more detailed work.”

Cloudstorm was dozing in a corner of the cave. Hiccup explained Viggo where some Dragons had their special spot for crawling that made them totally relaxed.

 

When the two males were not having sex, they just laid or sat together and talked. Mostly Hiccup asked the Grimborn a lot of questions. And Viggo showed and explained to him how the Zipper gas tank on his sword handle worked.

“Why have you hunt dragons?” Hiccup wanted to know. It bothered him that he did not asked the Grimborns earlier about the “Why”. Whenever they met, the mostly fight each other. There was never a single bit of trust. But now it was slowly building up between the two men.

“Well, not long ago, my tribe always had to fight off dragon raids at our village. And this was not the only menace of this beasts. They attacked randomly, from time to time or we had to fight with them for food or for other things we need to survive.” Viggo explained. “It went so for centuries. And with the time, we got more and more better in hunting down dragons. So, we used this advantage to use and sell their “products” to get some earnings for our tribe. This had developed over these long periods. And we found out that my tribe could live good from it. But your war against us has ruined these earnings.”

“I see. It was nothing different with Berk, five years ago.” Hiccup said. “But the times had changed. Dragons are not mindless beasts. You have encountered this on your own. Do you not think its time to tell it your tribemates, to try to learn another way to treat dragons? And are there no other ways to earn gold for your tribe?” Hiccup asked.

“Why did you not share your knowledge with other tribes? Are you and your father so afraid that they would use this knowledge against you? If you not trust the other tribes, whom do you trust? You can’t hold your dragon training knowledge strictly for yourself and your tribe. That’s selfish.” Viggo remarked.

Hiccup sighed.

“I know. But we had made some bad experiences in the past.”

“But you saw that some people are using other ways to “train” dragons to be mounts.”

“The Flyers, I know.”

“And Krogan has some special tricks to make the Singetails obey. But its far away from your methods. Krogan wants to break them. Only one boy, the son of a fisherman, was able to use your methods and succeeded.”

“I remember. The Flyer on the yellow Singetail with the terrible Terror. I should have tried to win him for our plans. What happened to him?”

“I send him back home. He could not stay longer with Krogan. I feared for his life. This man is unpredictable. A man’s life is not much worthy for him. And – you are a bit like Krogan, when it comes to people who are not nice to your precious dragons.”

“No, I—” Hiccup began, but then quieted down. He knows Viggo was right. “So, you have begun to care for people at least.”

“Yes. And you were partly the reason. I watched the boy -and I saw you. His potential should not be wasted in this war.”

Hiccup smiled and snuggled closer to the older male who started softly caressing his back.

“As you care for me. Where did your tribe live?”

“On the shadow islands. It’s a little three island-archipelago far away from here. It takes some days to get there.”

“Shadow islands? Never heard of it.”

“Well, we had not many sunny days and its not growing much on these lands. Its because they are a lot of sea stacks surrounding the islands, blocking out mostly of the sunlight. And our fishing grounds around those islands were not very rich. So, our ancestors were forced to look for another income to get the gold to buy the things our islands did not gave us. My ancestors live in a small fortress surrounded by a stone wall on a hill over the village.”

“I see. A reason why you become dragon hunters. I am sorry if I make your tribe suffer from taking away their income. But we must find another way for your people. I began this and I can’t simply left the families who lost the male providers in this war.”

“You want to help us?”

“I will try my best. I know what suffering and hunger means. I saw it when you put the submaripper…”

“I know. A reaction after your actions.”

“We must at least try to take some of your men out of Johann’s and Krogan´s grasps. If only Ryker were still alive, maybe he could reason with his former crews.”

“We broke up in a quarrel and this leads to his death. First, I was glad that he was gone-but now-I start to miss him. And I feel guilty. What did you feel when you thought Dagur has died in my trap at the shipyard?”

“I-I felt pain-and rage. And pure hate for you. I think it had consumed me if not were for my friends, well mostly for Astrid and Fishlegs. – But let’s stop talking about painful memories. - Viggo, do you know who build the dragon eye and carved all theses lenses with the information’s?”

“I don’t know. It got lost in the fog of the past. “

“Pity. I would have liked to know who this cunning mind has been.”

“My Grandfather only said that it belongs to my tribe for centuries. Maybe – the builder was one of my acestors?”

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Hiccup grinned.

“Well-who knows?” Viggo grinned back, giving Hiccups butt a light squeeze.

“Viggo!”

It took not long until they were in a playful wrestle that that make them again aroused and soon Hiccup was bouncing in the older male’s lap, enjoying the ride. It was always a great pleasure for Viggo watching the freckled nude little male before him, his face flushed and making all this beautiful sounds. It seems the gods had made him especially for this. But Hiccups true passion were dragons.

 

When the Hooligan heir returned a few days later, it was heavy raining outside.

“Gods, you a soaked to the bone.” Viggo said, when Hiccup entered the cave. Toothless shook himself the water off. The Grimmborn was sitting on his cot, watching the Hooligan heir pull off his vest.

“And you are shivering. You should get rid of your wet clothes, before you catch a cold.”

“You are right.” Hiccup nodded and stripped himself, laying his clothes out to dry. Talon warmed the rocks with his fire, to quicken the process.

Viggos Eyes widened when the younger male was standing before him, without a scrap of clothing on him.

“You are really handsome.” he said.

“Me? A Toothpick?”

“Scrawny ones can be handsome too. Let’s see if we can get rid of this Goosebumps.” Viggo smiled, stood up and began to roam and rub his hands over his lover’s body to warm him up. When he placed a soft kiss on his belly, Hiccup shuddered.

“You are still shivering. Let’s get under the furs.” Viggo suggested.

Hiccup crawled under the furs and the older man followed, after he pulled off his pants and shirt.

“Mmmh…you are warm.” Hiccup murmured and snuggled closer. He trailed his hand over the bandages, Viggo was still wearing. Later he would check the wounds. But at the moment he still needed the warmth that radiated from the bigger mans body. He always felt content and safe when he was lying beside the Grimborn or Dagur.

“Seems you are feeling more and more better.” Hiccup said.

“I do. And it’s mostly yours doing.” Viggo nodded. Then he started to rub the arms and chest of the younger male.

“I know something better to warm us up. How about a game of -sex?”

“You naughty little one!” Viggo smiled.

“Heh, Dagur is always saying this too.”

Some moments later Hiccup laid in his lovers tight embrace and moaned happily, while the older male gently thrusts into him. He was not freezing anymore, his whole body felt hot, a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. And he always saw stars when the tip of his lovers manhood hit a special spot inside him.

“Come, Viggo! Go faster!” he panted.

“I…nngh …am near, little one-“

“Come! Cum in me!”

With a growl the older male came deep inside his lover, seconds later Hiccup followed with a shriek.

Then they simply laid still, riding out their orgasm. When Viggo wanted to pull out, Hiccup held him in place.

“No, please stay and hold me.” the Hooligan begged. “I always feel safe and content, when you or Dagur were holding me. And this is what gives me the strength to go trough this whole fight against Krogan and Johann.”

“Really? Well, I prefer a good maces and talons game, but with you at my side… you are a great lover.” Viggo smiled.

“As are you. You always wanted me from the beginning. Now I know why.” Hiccup whispered.

They shared a long kiss and stayed entangled for another while. When Viggo noticed, that the smaller male has fallen asleep in his arms, he pulled out and laid beside his lover, spooning the scrawny body. Ryker has always scolded his younger brother for wanting the Hooligan heir as a sex partner. But now destiny had brought them together. And he did not regret it.

 

Later they were sitting at the fireplace and eating what Viggo has cooked. The Grimborn did not forgot his dragons and gave them their share.

“Thank you for bringing some spare clothes.” Viggo said.

“I found them on your old outpost. Most of the equipment was plundered, but I found some secret hiding places with your stuff.”

“I left them in a case of emergency.”

“So I thought you will need this too.” Hiccup said and gave him a small chest. When the Grimborn opened it, it was full of cold coins.

“That’s right. I had stored parts of my property on different places.”

“My father and my Uncle had similar ideas.”

“Your father, yes. Where is your mother?”

“Dead. A dragon took her away, when I was still a baby.”

Viggos eyes widened.

“What? And despite this, you still loved dragons?” he asked.

“Toothless and some other dragons taught me that they are other ways than killing them off. Revenge would have not brought my mother back. You saw it yourself. And there was this monstrous red death, who controlled the other dragons to steal food and livestock from the human villages.”

“Yes, you told me that story two weeks ago.” Viggo said as Hiccup rested his head on his shoulder. Viggo threaded his fingers through the youth’s unruly hair.

“Do you have a family?” the Hooligan heir asked.

“You mean, own children?-No. But Ryker has.”

Hiccup stared at the younger Grimborn.

“What? Ryker has a family?-Oh no…”

“Your constant attacks and the losses of my ships and gold let me go mad. I want to see you Riders all dead. Normally I did not react this way, but you were not totally innocent that I and my brother got into a fight about our strategies, that leads to our separation-and his death. And-after he returned from Sleipnir island and told me what your father told him and that he nearly was killed by your Nightfury, he was never the same again. I don’t know what your father has done, but it broke something in him and since then he wanted nothing more than revenge.”

“I see. I stopped Toothless from shooting Ryker and told my father to let him go.” Hiccup said.

“I know this must be very humiliating for him.-Toothless, what you have done on this day, was not right. Even if Ryker stole me you can t kill a defenceless human this way! ” Hiccup said to the Nightfury who hung his head. “You were angry, but you must learn to keep your anger down in such cases.”

“I still haven’t send a message to Ryker´s wife. And what should I say to my niece and nephew when I will return one day? That we parted in quarrel and that in these fights he lost his life?” sighed Viggo.

“Im sorry. I know that a lot of your men had lost their lives in the fights. And some sure had a family too. And if you had died, your tribe would have lost their leader too. Viggo, you must stay alive. At least for your tribe.”

“I never was a good chief. The hunting business took most of my time. Our elder Zathras is in charge since then. A good man. So at least my tribe is not totally without a leader. And I hope, Jotun can show my people your new ways. I gave him a message for the elder where I tried to explain the situation.”

“He sure will help your tribe finding a new way, besides dragon hunting. I hope, I will meet him again one day.” Hiccup said.

 

End of part 1

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viggo and Hiccup are remembering their past quarrels.

Sorry for the long wait, but it would spoil too much of my other fanfic, so it will take here longer till new chapters will be on.

 

**After Triple cross-the alternative ending**

Part 2

 

Finally weeks later, the threads that held the wounds together, could be cut.

“Everything looks good. But the scars will remain.” Hiccup said and let his hand examined the now closed cuts.

“That’s okay. You have plenty of them too all over your body.”

“Yes, my adventures went not always away smoothly.”

“So, not all dragons liked your taming trick?”

“You can´t tame every dragon. And…some of them need more time.” Hiccup said and told Viggo about Garff the Deathsong.

“I know. Krogan used them to catch the Singetails.” Viggo nodded. “By the way, when did you want to tell your friends about me and that I am still alive?”

“Not yet. You are not fully recovered. And even with Cloudstorm and Talon, you can’t stand a chance against Krogans and his band of Flyers.”

“I wonder, how much you and the others have killed of them.” Viggo mused.

“WHAT?” Hiccup whirled around. “We are not killing them, if there is another way! Believe me, I may be ruthless, but I am not a coldblooded killer! I am really trying to prevent losses of human lives!”

“I always thought a dragon’s life is worthier to you than a human one when I heard Rykers stories, what you and your friends had done to his men. Have you ever thought what a plasma blast could cause when it strikes only near a person? And-he told me, that you shot the guard in the back in the cave after I took the Dragon Eye from you, as he warned us and fled for cover, killing him in the process. Not to mention the ships you destroyed with still crewmen aboard and under deck. You blast the ships not thinking if they could still be people aboard…. And your cousin Snotlout shot a defenceless civilian at the dragon fights. Not to mention all the killed and injured men and destroyed ships during the great battle for dragons’ edge. Especially your girlfriend seemed to have fun killing lots of my men. I saw the smirk on her face, she showed no mercy. In this fact she is a bit like me, she did not give much for a human’s life, but all for a dragon´s one. She is even more ruthless as you. Well, it´s clear that I don’t like her very much. But I have changed my minds about caring for other people. A life should not be thrown meaningless away.“

Hiccup lowered his head.

“After you took away the dragon eye, I was so furious-and Toothless too…we were tricked…I saw red. I did not think---” he murmured. “And Snotlout and Hookfang-I don’t know what to say….” The Nightfury lowered his head and whined. He knows what his plasma blasts could cause but in the heat of the battle he forgot it sometimes.

“But-“ he lifted his gaze again. ”You were ready to kill Astrid back on the mound of the Volcano only to get the Dragon Eye back! Would you really had sliced her throat if I would have refused?”

“Oh, so I am right that you still did not forgive me that. Well, about if I would have done it, I am not so sure about it. You and your friends plus the dragons would have ripped me into pieces before I could get away. The only escape would have been to jump on my free will into the volcano, hoping to land not directly into the lava.” Viggo remembered and touched his forehead on the spot where the Artefact hat hit him after Dagur had thrown it to him with a swift move, too quick to react properly. This had thrown him off Stormflys back.

“But after that you fell into the Volcano-and returned like this.” Hiccup said and pointed to Viggos scarred face. “The Gods have punished you. “

“And you did a lot of things to anger me. Destroying my marble stone fortress with the Quakens.”

“Because your men used them to break the rocks. They were held in chains like slaves, forced to work and to attack- and I and Fishlegs did not tolerate that. And in this process the island was destroyed. And believe me, I warned your crews when the island was about to collapse-but they only laughed at us! I tried it, at least.”

“Before the incident with the volcano, I always thought everyone could be replaced. I was wrong. And I learned that a human’s life should not be wasted. Especially after I lost Ryker.”

“I don’t like him, but now I am sorry, that he lost his life. And-I must admit, that I made some mistakes about this warring with you and your tribe…. we now know where this had led…. “ Hiccup led out a deep sigh. “I should have tried other ways, trying to negotiate, to find another solution, not only fighting… but your men always laughed at me and took us not seriously. And they shoot at us with their whole weapons arsenal! This made me think, that you, your brother and your men never wanted to negotiate.”

“We both made mistakes.” Viggo sighed. “When I think of the “Scrouge of Odin”….

Hiccup looked up. It was one of his worst time in his life. He thought he would lose Astrid then.

“Viggo, did you really spread the disease on this Fishing Boat?” he asked with a serious face.

“No! The truth is…. it was an accident, but I was to blame for it in some way…”

“What happened exactly?”

“Well, one day Rykers men pulled something out of the water when they were trying to catch a Seashocker. Instead an iron box was found in the net. It was very good sealed and weld together. And it had a warning on it. About the “Scourge of Odin”. And I decided not to throw this cursed box back into the deep, I wanted to keep it for it for a special purpose. So, when this fishing boat was on the way to my base, the captain was instructed to deliver the box there. But the boat got into a storm -and the box must have fallen from its shelf and got broken from the impact-centuries of lying in the salty water must have made the metal instable and I did not notice it. The Rest you could imagine. Jotun told me what his Father has said before he sends him away. This box continued the last intact germs of the Scrouge. The ancestors of the past must have sealed it and thrown it in the vast deep to get rid of it forever.”

“You really should have thrown it back into the deep.” Hiccup said with a serious voice. “Thor knows what this germs could have caused if we had not burned the ship! A new epidemic! And you wanted to make a fortune with it!”

“I know. It was a wrong decision. Some things should stay in the vast deep forever. It’s like the old ancient legend of Pandoras box.”

“And you stole the Eruptodon from the Defenders of the wing! You know that they needed this dragon to held the lava at bay. You accepted the destruction of Malas Island to do the same with Dragons Edge!”

“Well-two birds with one stone. You must say it was a genial move-but you again prevent it. But I had a lot of destruction too. My empire, my business, my equipment, crewman and our incomes!” Viggo grumbled. “If you or your father were in my place, you would have fought back too!”

“You are right. You could not simply hold still. And the chained submaripper…I wonder how your men were able to do this.”

“We used the ones who could dive the best and hold their breath long enough. Unfortunately, they became sick after being so deep in the water.”

“Yeah, the “sickness of the deep”. I had it too after I freed the submaripper, but you riled him up with your catapults and I nearly drowned after the crane that held my diving bell, was destroyed! You really wanted to let me drowning!” Hiccup growled.

“Because I was fed up with all your actions!” Viggo shot back. “Gods, If I would get my hands on you then, I would have killed you by myself! And I nearly got it-when I put the bounty on your head! But then this Berserker chief got on a warpath through the archipelago! And your Night Fury nearly killed my Brother then.”

“I told Toothless to stop. Ryker was defenceless.”

When Viggo felt his rage bubbling inside himself he held his hands out as if he wanted to lay them around the neck of the Hooligan heir, but he stopped and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down again.

Hiccup sighed. It was meaningless to quarrel at things who had already happen. He and Viggo had made Mistakes. Mistakes that cost many human lives and resources.

“Yeah, you had the right to hate me I thought I would succeed with my plans-but I did not think what it could cause to other people. And so, it all escalated. - But the metal ship carried by the Shellfire was an interesting invention. How deep did you dive with it?” Hiccup asked curious.

“Not very deep. But enough to be not seen after an attack. I think it was about fifty or seventy feet. But your diving bell was a great invention too.”

“The shellfire could not shoot from underwater, right?”

“Yes. This species must go to the surface to launch an attack.”

“Viggo, you should use your inventions not for war and destruction-or dragon hunting in the future. They could helpful to protect and help people and dragons equally. Like you did it with your fire sword.”

“You like my last invention, do you?”

“Uh, yes. That trick with the zipper gas really impressed me.”

“Well, maybe we can work something out together in the future.”

“Mh-mmmh…” Hiccup nodded.

 

A long pause followed, Hiccup and the Grimborn just sat there and let their words sink in. Then-Toothless walked slowly to Viggo, shoved his big head under his right hand and looked at him, cooing softly. As if he wanted to say, “I normally don’t want someone to get hurt, but when my dragon brothers and friends are in danger, I must protect them.”

“Toothless?” Hiccup asked, as Viggo began absently to move his hand over the big flat head.

“You dragons really ashamed me. I have learned a lot in the last months.” the Grimborn said.

Suddenly Toothless lifted his head and gave Viggos burned part of his face a good slobbery lick!

“Yuck! I really appreciate your new kindness, but this is disgusting.” the Grimborn grumbled wiping over his face. ´Toothless let out a chuckling sound.

“I am already used to this a long time.” Hiccup grinned. “Hey, Tooth, stop it now.” he said as the Nightfury continued to let his wet tongue glide over the burned part. Then an idea hit him.

“Wait-its told that Nightfury saliva has some healing abilities. Like the one of the Buffalord. Maybe-“

“Oh no, don’t think about it!” Viggo grumbled.

“I will ask Gothi for a salve mixed with Toothless saliva. Then it will not be so awful. It could help to lessen the scarring. Its worth a try at least.”

“Okay.” nodded Viggo. But if it smells awful, I will not smear it in my face.”

“But it could help to recover some of your scorched skin.” said Hiccup and made a mental note.

 

“Will you stay the night here?” Viggo asked when it started to get dark outside.

“Yes. I and Toothless sneaked out when the others were at the clubhouse. And Dagur is at Berserker island.” Hiccup smiled as he began to undress himself. Then he let himself flop on his belly besides Viggo. And it took not long till he felt one of the older man’s Hands gliding over his back to his butt and giving It a light squeeze when it reached the base.

“Mmmh…that feels nice. Please continue with your massage.” Hiccup sighed. His body went slack, when the fingers of the older man careful kneaded his shoulders and back, ending again at his butt.

Suddenly he was flipped around and met Viggo gaze.

“You gave me back my life.” he whispered. “And I mean not only because you cared for my injuries.”

“I am happy I did. We learned a lot from you.”

“Really?”

“Viggo…please swear that you will not betray us again.” Hiccup pleaded.

“I won’t. I know to which side I belong now. And I like it very much.”

A long kiss followed.

“I wish this would never end. Your visits…but soon I fear the last battle will begin.” Viggo sighed, as he cradled the younger male in his arms.

“We will be prepared. But till the time comes….”

A small hand encloses the member of the Grimborn, stroking it to life again.

“Uunnh…. patience my dear. I am some years older than you and us adult men can’t get so quick aroused again like you, young ones!” Viggo moaned.

“But you are in your prime-and in a good condition. I can feel your cock stirring again.” Hiccup grinned.

“You are such a naughty boy, my dear.”

 

There were no more words needed. The look in Hiccups face told Viggo that the young male wanted to be entered again. So, when the Grimborn was hard again, he let his member sink again in the warm dampness of his needy lover. This dampness, no, wetness.… it made the Grimborn thinking again. He had been with other males in the past but no one of them had been always so easy to enter like the little Hooligan here. There had to be preparations. Lubricants. Only women had always produced such amounts of fluids when aroused. And his lover had lots of it.

“Nnnnh….aaah… please Viggo, move.” Hiccup moaned and began to thrust himself against his partner. The Grimborn pulled Hiccup closer and began with a slow pace.

“Harder!”

Viggo forgot to think about why Hiccup don’t needed preparation, when lust took him over and clouded his mind. And he began to thrust faster and harder, the two entwined bodies shaking.

“Ah…ah..ah…yes! Yes!” the smaller male moaned. But he had this spot, this nerve in him that let him see stars, when Viggo brushed over it. Like all the other males. And Viggo let Hiccup see stars.

“Fuck!” the younger male exclaimed, when he got a direct hit on his sensitive spot.

Hiccup yowled, mewled and keened, but still begged for more.

“Oh dear, I am going-“ the Grimborn groaned. Two last deep thrusts-and he released his seed with a growl deep inside Hiccup, who let out a loud shriek, following shortly after, spilling his cum over his and his lover’s bellies

Shortly after they rode out their orgasm, the older male let his now limp member slip out. Hiccup opened his tired eyes and pulled his lover to his side.

“Thanks for the fill.” he sighed.

“You can keep a row of fills inside of yourself.” Viggo had discovered and stroked absently the flat belly of his lover.

“Uh-hm.” the Hooligan nodded. “Want to give me another one later?”

“You will not be able to sit and walk properly after so much sex.“ Viggo said and shook his head. Then he remembered what bothered him a bit.

“Turn, my dear.” he said. Hiccup did as he said, expecting another round from the Grimborn.

Viggo spread the legs of his lovers wide and trailed his fingers around the genitals, squeezing them careful and rolling the balls between his fingers. Then he saw it. He squinted his eyes and took a closer look.

“Ngh! What are you fumbling around down there?” Hiccup asked.

“Hiccup, do you know that something is odd with you?”

“Odd? What?”

“You are not build like a normal male down there.”

“Eh? What are you talking about? I have a dick and balls like you, I am a male! They are small, I know, but they are working.”

“I may have only one functional eye now, but I am not blind, Hiccup. I speak of this here.” Viggo said with a more serious tone, inserted two fingers in the younger males opening behind his balls and spread the folds. ”A normal male has no entrance here. And it looks a bit like a cunt. - I always wondered why you had a different angle while I was in you. It’s more like when I did it with a female. When I pushed my finger in a male’s hole, they came out nearly dry. But with you they are always coated with a clear fluid. You are all wet like an aroused female.”

“AA-Ah! Careful! That hurt!” Hiccup gasped. Just great. Now he found out, he thought.

The Hooligan heir sat up, when Viggo removed his fingers.

“Okay, please don’t be mad – but it’s a secret. I am blessed by the gods that means, I can bear offspring. Fury is Dagur´s son-and mine. I am the “mother” who bore him.” Hiccup explained.

Viggos eyes went wide.

“So that’s the reason why it felt so odd, when I was in you. You really have a female entrance behind your balls.”

“Yeah, but don’t worry. I have an herbal potion to prevent me from getting pregnant-but to be honest, I would like the thought to get a child from you.” Hiccup said with a hushed voice, looking directly in the eyes of his lover.

“From me?” Viggo gasped.

“Yeah. What do you think, how cunning and clever would a child from us two become?”

“I-I don’t know what to say…”

“If you really want it, Viggo…. we can have a try.” Hiccup smiled gently and caressed his scarred cheek. “A little one to cement the new alliance of yours and my tribe.”

Viggos face went serious.

“Hiccup, you can’t get pregnant from me-it will kill you!” he said.

“What?”

“I-I had two women before, who got pregnant from me. And they both died during childbirth. And the unborn´s with them. The third died too, but the baby survived the birth-but did live only a few hours. I held it, prayed to the gods to keep this little one at least alive-but I must have witnessed how the life of this baby faded away. Can you imagine how terrible this was? - I think the gods have cursed me that my seed brings only death to women who I am impregnating and our offspring.”

“I see. And I am sorry. But I am a male. Maybe it’s different with me.”

“NO! It’s too dangerous! I don’t want losing you too!” said Viggo sternly, gripping his lover’s shoulders. “I would never forgive myself If you die in childbirth! Your father would end my life, if this ever happened!”

“Really? You care so much for me? But I am under the protection of Frigga.”

“Who says that Frigga will have time to protect you when you will give birth?” Viggo grumbled. “I have not much trust in the gods.”

“Because of Odin’s animals who helped scare you and the other Flyers and Hunters away from Dragons Edge?”

“No, because they cursed me that I can’t sire an heir that will survive! Promise me to drink always your herbal potion after we had sex!”

“I promise. It’s not a good time to get pregnant, with Krogan and Johann out there. But after that-“

“No.” Viggo said firmly.

Hiccup sighed. He would have a talk with Loki about this, he thought.

“Then give me at least a bit happiness with your passion.” Hiccup whispered and brought his lips to his lovers not singed ear.

 

When they laid exhausted but happy in each other arms, Viggo asked: ”How old are you by the way, little one?”

“Nineteen.”

“A good age to start bearing kids.”

“And-how old are you?” Hiccup asked.

“Thirty-four. My brother was four years older. But a lot of females are much younger when they have their first baby. It must have been very strenuous for you.”

“It was. But I had good help.”

“And you still want another one?”

Hiccup nodded.

“My first delivery was strenuous, but I think, my body can get used to it and the next birth or births would be easier. And I must admit, that it was a wonderful experience, carrying this new life in me and then holding my baby for the first time. I love now being a mother-or a father, whatever.”

“I am sure you are a great “mother”.” Viggo smiled and caressed his cheek. The Grimborn showed the same expression before he urged the Hooligan heir to leave. Hiccup thought this was the last time he would have seen Viggos face. The Hunter who finally had learned what creatures are the dragons he hunted for years are in reality. And his “death” had touched him as had Dagurs when he flew into the trap at the shipyard. He closed his eyes and remembered the great battle with the two Grimborns for Dragons edge. He had blended it out then, but now he can hear the painful screams of the killed and injured enemies. And he saw them, saw them floating in the water, lying in the sand of the beach, moaning from pain. They were so many, so many…they were their enemies, but they are living beings, humans like himself. They feel pain like any other humans. And some of them sure had a family….

“No. It should haven´t been….it should not have been…” the Hooligan whispered. He knows, pity could be dangerous in a battle, but it was not good to show no mercy either. And all these unfortunate souls, he doesn’t know where they went. He and his riders had killed people because they were hunting an animal species that has become Hiccups main focus in his life. But was it right to do so? He more and more realizes that this was perhaps the wrong way. He should have shown them, talked more to them, convince them. They were Hunters for centuries and he thought he could change this at once by starting a war? Guilt was beginning to build up inside him.

“Little one? Something bothers you, right?” Viggo said.

Hiccup suddenly threw himself into Viggos arms, hugging him tightly.

“I´m sorry.” he whispered. “I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you and for breaking up with your brother. You were only doing what you and your ancestors had done for centuries. And I destroyed your old ways and customs with force. I should have chosen another way. This war must end, too much people had already lost their life’s! I nearly lost you too, but destiny let me save your life.”

“WE should have both chose other ways.-And-you would have really missed me if I would have died?” Viggo whispered, returned the hug and caressed the back of his lover.

“Yes. First, I hated you, you did nothing more than anger me! But as time went by, I began to understand you and your actions slowly. And I understand now what you have lost. I threw you forceful out of your former life. And when we worked together-you tricked me to help you-but you fascinated me at the same time. And then it was only a bluff when you told me that you did not poison Toothless. I am sorry that I refused to give you a chance-like I did with Dagur. Even you should have deserved it. And now-I don’t want to loose you.” Hiccup whispered and Viggo believed he heard a light sob in the youths voice.

“You will not lose me, my dear.” the Grimborn smiled and placed a kiss on Hiccups forehead.

Then he pulled the fur blanket over them when he noticed Hiccup drifting off into sleep, his fingers entangled in the dark curls of the older males chest hair. Viggo silently watched his young lover. This was what he wanted since their met the first time. And now he was lying in his arms, naked and vulnerable like on the day he was born. His lithe body resting on top of his own giving him a pleasant feeling and warmth. And it seemed, that the youth developed some sorts of feelings for him. Warm feelings. And with this feelings he drifted off into sleep too.

to be continued...

 

 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third part. Warning: some spoilers for future chapters of my fanfic "Race to the edge"-the dagurized version in a flashback.

The first Flashback may confuse you, but the whole story will be told in my Race to the edge the dagur episodes. The chapter is not out yet-I have not reached the fifth season. 

 

**Part 3**

 

When Viggo later returned from his needed business, he spotted Hiccups satchel on the desk. He looked trough it and found a small bag with herbs. After he checked the scent he let Talon heat the pot with water and brewed the tea for Hiccup. While he let the herbs draw, he caressed the three dragons´ heads and thought over Hiccups wish to have a second baby. Gods, he wished to have an heir, but destiny was always against it. And the risk impregnating Hiccup and let him carry his child was too big. Too much could happen. Then he remembered the mood swings the Hooligan had when they met on the small island. He must have been pregnant there already. His dear Hiccup was already a mother. And when he was with Krogan at Dragons Edge and hid little Fury from the Bounty hunter the baby already showed the first signs of a cunning mind. And his father was this deranged Berserker chief.

 

Viggo remembered what happened before they must leave the edge, because the Berkian Fleet was approaching with the Dragon Riders.

Viggo was about to hand the baby to Jotun to bring him to a safe place. Later he wanted to find a way to return the child safely to his parents. But then Krogan barged in and wanted to take little Fury to use him as a hostage for a free passage.

“The Child will help us to get away without getting into a fight.” Krogan said.

“No! The baby will stay with me and Jotun!”

“Do you forget that we had an agreement?” Krogan snarled.

“That did not include hurting an innocent child! You would not hesitate to feed him to your dragon if your plan failed!” Viggo growled and held the crying baby to his chest.

“You will hand me the brat over-now! Or I will—”

In the next moment three of the terrible Terrors jumped before Krogan and hissed. Even Scorch and Spike snarled at the Bounty Hunter.

“Out of the way, you vermin!” Krogan growled and drew his axe to behead the little dragons, when suddenly he got a hard bump in his butt that send him flying over the gallery and crashing on the platform below, losing his consciousness in the process.

“What in the Gods name-“ Viggo gasped, when he saw the animals appearing at the gallery. Animals he never expected to see in reality. Two big white Goats, two big wolves, one white with blue eyes, the other black with yellow glowing eyes.

“Tanningirsli and Taninjorstrl! Thors goats! Geri and Freki, Odins wolf companions.” he whispered. The dragons lowered their heads to show their respect towards these special animals. Geri and Frecki growled at the two humans.

“Jotun! These are the divine animals of Asgard! We should show them our respect.” Viggo said, kneeled down and lowered his head. The young Dragon Flyer followed.

“But why are they here?” Jotun whispered.

“I think, they came for the child. Did you saw the necklace the baby is wearing? And the gemstone? This one is protected by the gods. Like the old legends told. This little boy here must be something special.” Viggo said.

Frecki, the black wolf approached Viggo and whuffed. He had a fearful name, but now he behaved like a big dog.

“Yes, I know you came for the child here. Return him safe to his parents.” Viggo said and placed the child on the wolves back. “Don’t be afraid little one. They will bring you back to your parents.” the Grimborn smiled.

Frecki trotted back to the other three animals.

“Take good care of this little one.” Viggo said. Fury looked at Viggo and Jotun and smiled.

“ _You did a wise decision to hand the child to us, Viggo Grimborn. So, you are a man of honour after all. You did the first steps on the right path. You learned to care for others. If you will stay on the path of light, you will one day be rewarded.”_ Viggo suddenly heard Geri, the white she-wolf speaking.

“The right path? What do you mean with that?”

_“You must decide for yourself what’s right or what’s wrong.”_

With that, the animals vanished.

“Did they speak to you?” Jotun asked.

“Yes. I heard them in my mind. They said it was right to hand the child to them.”

 

And below them, on the gallery…

“Krogan, Sir? Are you okay?” a worried hunter asked.

“What in Hels name had hit me?” he groaned and stood carefully up. “Ow! My back!”

Then he looked up to the other gallery and bared his teeth.

“Follow me!” he ordered the hunters.

But when the group wanted to get to the upper gallery, a white steed blocked the pathway.

“Oh look! Th-this horse had eight legs! Its Sleipnir! The mount of Odin!” one hunter shouted. The white steed snorted and scraped with his right front hoof at the ground. Then he reared up and neighed.

“Bloodfire!” Krogan called for his red Singetail.

“Are you insane? You can’t challenge Sleipnir! He will crush us with his eight hoofes!” the Hunter captain said. When the two men looked back they saw the Titanwing Singetail lowering his head, showing submission before Odins steed.

“When the animal companions of the gods are here, then we really angered them! We must leave this place immediately!” said the Hunter captain.

 _“This Human is right! Leave this place! You are not allowed to stay here!”_ a voice boomed. Then a huge brown Nightmare landed next to the horse on the platform.

With this mighty force against them the Hunters had no other choice to flee.

Next Viggo remembered his last Minutes in the cave, after Cloudstorm has caused the great lighting attack while protecting him with his wings that he had spread over him like a tent.

When he opened his heavy eyelids again he could see a big white wolf standing near him.

“Geri?” he asked weakly. “Have you come for me?”

 _“You have chosen the right path. And you did the noblest thing a human could do. Giving his own life to protect someone’s other. For this the gods have decided to reward you. Your life will be spared.”_ the she-wolf said. This were the last Words Viggo heard before he lost his consciousness. And when he woke up again, he was in Hiccups Hideout and his wounds were treated.

“Thank you, Gods of Asgard for this gift.” Viggo smiled and caressed the cheek of his still sleeping lover.

 

When Hiccup awoke again and rubbed his eyes, Viggo sat besides him.

“Could not sleep? I noticed your dark rings under your eyes when we had our first encounters. But now it had gotten better.” Hiccup said and yawned. He then smiled softly at Viggo.“Is it, because of me?”

The Grimborn shrugged.

“Maybe. But the main reason is I often woke up in the middle of the night, hearing some strange whispers. I never could find out from where they were coming, our cabins are good sound proof, cause of the caged dragons we had often on board. So, I think, its only in my dreams.”

“And how is it now?”

“A bit better. But from time to time I still awake in the night from it.”

“Have you ever understood what these whispers are saying?”

“No. They were too silent. Maybe the gods are disturbing my sleep because I hunted dragons.”

“Who knows?” Hiccup shrugged.

“Here. Drink.” Viggo said and passed him a mug.

“You found the herbs for my moonsbane? You really wanted to be on the safe side.” Hiccup said, took the mug and took a sip.

“As much as I wish an heir from you, my dear, its too risky to get a miscarriage or worse.” the Grimborn said softly.

“You really would like to have a little one with me?”

The older man nodded.

“Don’t worry, Viggo. I will try to make it possible.”

“By the way, where is your Firstborn at the moment?” Viggo asked.

“Little Fury? With my father in Berk. Since Krogans Flyers overtook our base, my father found it too risky for him, to stay on Dragons Edge. But when he wanted to get his “mommy” back, he always started to cry and then my father sends a terror mail to me to pick him up.”

“Yes, your little one, that got even help from Odins animal companions. During the occupation, I and Jotun looked for your little one. I don’t know what Krogan would have done to him, if we had not hidden him.”

Hiccups eyes widened.

“You protected my son from Krogan? This compensated at least that you wanted to kill Astrid up on the volcano.”

“Krogan would not hesitate to kill even children. He is crueller than I or my brother was.”

“The Night Terrors and Terrible Terrors protect him. Since Fury was born, always two or three of them were at his side.”

“I witnessed it. This little one is special -like you are. I realized it when the divine animals appeared. And I saw the special necklace.”

“What did you think of my friends now?”

“The other Riders? Well, your Girlfriend-Astrid, right? She lives for the fight. First, she killed Dragons to protect Berk and now she is killing people who harm and hunt dragons.”

“What? She is not a ruthless killer!” Hiccup defended her.

“Sometimes she is. The surviving crewmen told me a lot when I asked them. Her smirk-when she again destroyed a boat-and life’s.”

Hiccup sighed. Astrid was a Shieldmaiden through and through.

“And then your cousin. Snotlout, acts mostly before he thinks. This brought him more than often in trouble, right?”

Hiccup nodded.

“But he has his heart on the right spot. And sometimes its better to get into action first, than to think too much. Every one has weaknesses and strengths.” he said.

“This chubby one on the Gronkle. Has great knowledge of dragons and other things. Intelligent boy this Fishlegs. But threat or injure a dragon-and he forgets all his friendliness and become a ruthless fighter. But he should think more about humans too. Sometimes I think, it would be better if he had been born as a dragon. Like you too, my dear Hiccup.”

The Hooligan sighed.

“Sometimes I really wish this for myself.” he said.

“Last-but not least, these Thorston Twins. Could really drive a person insane with their stupid antics. But their stupidity turned often into cleverness. And they often had “Idiot Luck” to get their necks out of danger and trouble. They are the last who I get warm with.”

“I know of what you are talking.” Hiccup nodded.

“And-what did you like on me, that you developed these feelings for me?”

“Your voice. It sounds silky. And I like your musky scent.”

“Oh-well that’s a compliment. And my scent-that’s how males are scenting. You will get it too when you ´re fully grown.”

 

When Hiccup returned three days later with the special salve for burns, he found the cave empty. Viggo and the dragons were gone, but his belongings still where there where he left them.

“Viggo?” the Hooligan called out. Then he heard his voice from another cavern in a deeper part of the mountain.

“I know where he went.” Hiccup smiled. He left the cave and followed the side tunnel deeper in the mountain. Then he heard Viggo speaking again.

“I know you don’t like it, but its necessary.” his voice said. “You will be free of parasites.”

Hiccup stopped and looked around a corner. In front of him laid a smaller cave with a warm spring in it. When the Riders are here they often used it for a bath. And Viggo and the dragons had discovered it too. Slowly Hiccup crept a step up and looked over the rock, he was hiding behind. Viggo was standing in the pool with his back to him. The older man had stripped himself completely and was washing Cloudstorm at the moment, who wasn’t very pleased about this. He grumbled silently but obeyed, sitting in the pool and let himself be cleaned by the Grimborn. When Hiccup was standing in the water, it covered him till half up to his ass. In Viggos case the water covered him only till his upper legs, leaving his butt visible. The arrow wounds on his back were still visible, but healed good, but will left visible scars. His clothes he had draped on a nearby rock.

The Grimborn now turned and scrubbed the tip of the Skrills tail. Hiccup liked how throughout he was washing the dragon. And-he liked the sight Viggo was giving him.

“There, we are almost done, bud.” Viggo said. Cloudstorm turned his head and sniffed Viggos backside. And suddenly he grabbed with the tip of his snout Viggos balls giving them a pull!

The Grimborn let out a surprised howl, then covered his private parts with his hands, making a little jump forward.

“Hey! This is not a toy, Cloudstorm! Had Dagur taught you this bad manner?” he scolded the Skrill who laughed. Hiccup must cover his mouth to not burst out laughing too, he never thought that a mostly grumpy Skrill could laugh too. But then Hiccup could not hold it anymore, lost his hold, slipped off the rock giggling and laughing.

“Who is there? -Hiccup?” Viggo asked when the Hooligan heir walked in sight. Talon was sitting at the other side of the pool in a corner, chuckling too.

“Hahah, sorry, Viggo! But this was too funny!” Hiccup laughed. The Grimmborn only snorted.

“Has he ever done this?” he asked.

“No, I swear, I -AH!” Hiccup shrieked as he was shoved by a snout and fell into the pool. Now Toothless was chuckling.

When the Hooligan emerged through the surface again, spluttering, he shot his Nightfury an angry look.

“Toothless!”

Now it was Viggo who started to laugh. And the boy had never heard the Grimborn laugh this heartedly before. So even this cold looking and rational thinking man was able to it, that his whole body shook.

“Uh—hahah, oh, ah, I must stop. My back-these wounds still hurt, when my whole muscles are shaking.” Viggo chuckled.

(inspired after dirtyfox 9111 short comic from tumbrl)

“Yeah, its better to stop.” Hiccup said and smiled. Then he began to take his wet clothes off and placing them on a rock. Toothless opened his snout and began to dry them with the heat of a low plasma fire.

“Yep, that at least you owe me, bud.”

Hiccup turned.

“I never saw you really laughing. But I liked it.” he smiled and leaned his head on the older male’s chest. Viggo embraced the Hooligan heir nuzzling the auburn mop of hair.

“By the way, I talked with Loki. He said, I will be not in danger. Even if you impregnate me. On me, this so called “curse” will not work. So, what do you think?”

“You really want to carry and bear me an heir?”

Hiccup looked him into his eyes.

“I will make you this gift. And I want a baby from you.”

“I-I can’t believe it! You hated me! You wanted me dead! I had done a lot of cruel things in your eyes! You wanted to lock me up in the deepest cell at Outcast island! And now, you-want to carry out an heir for me?”

“At this time, I never thought that you would change. You are like Dagur. I changed him for the good-as I have you. This child should be the link to our alliance. Its not the first time, that some tribes sealed alliances this way.”

Viggo placed a soft kiss at the smaller male’s forehead.

“Good. I agree. But first we must defeat Krogan and Johann. Then I will sire you this child that will bind our tribes together.”

“Then let us train it a bit.” the Hooligan heir grinned. “Your glorious sight made me needy again.”

Viggo could only shook his head in disbelief as the younger male turned, bent down, supported his hands on a rock and spread his legs wide.

Soon lustful moans, grunts and groans were filling the cave.

They did it three times, until a tired Grimborn carried his more exhausted little lover upstairs and to bed. Toothless carried the clothes of them on his back. After Viggo laid him down he spotted the jar on the table.

“Ah, I forgot. This is the salve for your burned face.” Hiccup mumbled with half lidded eyes. The Grimborn opened the jar and sniffed at it. It did not smell bad. So, he tried a small amount on his burns.

“Mmmh…Viggo…” Hiccup murmured and reached out an arm. The Grimborn smiled. In the Beginning he always called for his dragon to snuggle now he wanted his lovemates near him. Viggo lifted the furs and laid beside the smaller male, draping an arm around him.

 

It was early in the morning, when heavy steps approached the cave. Toothless and Cloudstorm lifted their heads and sniffed, then laid them back and huffed. It was obviously that they knew who was coming up the hill to the entrance. Talon simply continued snoring along.

 

“Hiccup?”

The Hooligans eyes shot open. Oh no.

Dagur stood in the entrance of the cave and then approached the bed. And it took not long till he spotted the unavoidable. His little freckle-sleeping together with the younger Grimborn!

“WHAT? I can’t believe it!” a familiar voice boomed. Both sleepers jerked up and sat straight up in the bed.

“D-dagur…” Hiccup gasped. “I-its not like you think…”

“Not like I think?! You are sleeping with our enemy, Hiccup!” the Berserker roared.

“NO! I told you he saved me and Toothless! Dagur please listen, I will explain everything.”

Toohtless has jumped between the two men in the bed and the raging Berserker. He whined as he wanted to say, please no fighting.

Hiccup wound the blanket over his waist and stood up. Viggo pulled hastily his pants on to hide the evidence of their last love-making in the very early morning when the younger male rode his morning wood.

“I can’t believe it! You let yourself screw by this guy?” Dagur growled.

“You know that a man can have more than one lovers before he marries. Well, and I and Viggo… errm…..came to terms in some way…”

“He is right.” Viggo nodded and stepped beside Hiccup. Dagur let out a wild growl -and punched the Grimborn right in his face!

“Dagur! Stop it!” Hiccup yelled and stood between the two men.

“Hah, this felt good! He is such an arrogant Bastard! I wanted to do this to him since I first meet him!” Dagur growled.

Viggo rubbed his nose and slowly got to his feet again.

“Maybe I deserved this.” he murmured.

“Has he hurt you?” Hiccup asked the Grimborn.

“Only my pride.”

“Your pride? I will beat your arrogant pr—”

“DAGUR! ENOUGH!” Hiccup roared. Now Cloudstorm stood before Viggo and shrieked at Dagur.

“Cloudstorm, you traitor! You allied with him?” Dagur asked.

“Will you stop your ranting now, Dagur? Cloudstorm was captured by Krogan and Johann! He freed him and they fought together against them!”

“But why in Thors name did you choose him as lover? What if it was again a trick, to gain your trust?”

“I swear, I will not work against you anymore!” Viggo said. “Krogan and Johann wanted to get rid of me! I am done with them! I agreed to help Hiccup and his friends!”

“Dagur, he was deadly injured! And Cloudstorm came and called for help.”

The Skrill stepped besides Toothless and warbled.

“So you really teamed up with him, Cloudstorm?” Dagur asked. The violet dragon stepped back and rubbed his snout at Viggos shoulder.

“He saved his life, Dagur. And mine too. You can be proud of him.” Hiccup said.

“Yeah. He was raised as a true Berserker.” Dagur grinned.

“And he learned to trust humans. The right humans.”

“Viggo, I swear, if you have hurt Hiccup, I will—”

“Dagur! He has NOT hurt me! And it was me who started. He never forced me to something.”

“Hah, just like with me. You have a great talent to seduce your partners.” Dagur snorted.

“I have NOT seduced him, Dagur. Like I did it not with you.” Hiccup retorted. “I-I did him a favour now and then.”

“Oh, so you calling it a “favour” now? I wonder how your pals will react if they hear that you are hiding him here!”

“No, it must be stayed between us! If Krogan or his flyers will find out, Viggos life will be not worth a scrap!”

Dagur then pulled Hiccup to the side and whispered: ”Did you tell him about your little secret?”

“He found out himself. He is clever.” the Hooligan whispered back.

“Hiccup told us, you were shot four times in the back. You had great luck that you survived this.” Dagur said.

“Indeed.” the Grimborn nodded.

Viggo turned, so that Dagur could see the four scars where the arrows had struck him.

“Wow, you got really spiked like a boar. Must sure have hurt like hel. Got only struck by one of your hunter’s bolts.” the Berserker said. “But hurt like hel nevertheless.”

“I nearly died of it. But Cloudstorm went for help and brought Hiccup. Without them I would already the gods know where in the worlds of Yggdrasil.” the Grimborn said.

“I must confess, I really would see your there. You destroyed my island with this damn Shellfire!” Dagur growled, bringing his face very near to Viggos.

“I didn’t, Ryker did it. Okay, it was my plan to wipe out all the allies of Berk, plus Dragons edge, but my Brother simply took over the command and went on his own warpath.” the Grimborn retorted.

“But it was your fault nonetheless!”

“Dagur! I know what Ryker and Viggo have done, but no one of your people were hurt during the attack!” Hiccup separated the two men. “Besides-you destroyed the village of Heathers foster parents!”

“Must you remind me of this?” Dagur snapped and turned.

“You both had done bad things. But you have changed, Dagur. And so is Viggo doing.”

“I am sorry for the attack; this whole war went out of control. But I must have had to find a way to stop the constant attacks of the riders, months ago. And Ryker was very furious cause a lot of families are suffering because of the deaths of our crewman and the incomes from our dragon hunting business stopped to flow.”

 

Suddenly Dagurs face relaxed and he shot Viggo a grin.

“You know what? If its for the income-when we finished Krogan and especially Johann off, you and your tribe can have all the wealthy’s, that this fake trader had piled up in his hideouts! And we know exactly where they are!”

Hiccups face lit up. Why had he not thought of that!

“Dagur, that’s a great idea! Johann had mostly stolen all the treasures, he had hidden. At least they can help your people.” Hiccup smiled.

“Yep, if you help us, we will help you. We took all your gold, but you can have Johann´s treasures in exchange.” Dagur said.

 

While the two men talked, Hiccup has pulled the blanket away and placed it on the bed.

“Now look at this naughty little one! Is he always behaving this way?” Viggo asked when the two men were staring at the freckled butt, that pointed in their direction while Hiccup bent over to rearrange the furs.

“Mostly. When he wants his fill, he came quick to the point.” Dagur grinned broadly.

“Want to show me how you screw this little ass?”

“Viggo!” Hiccup scolded the Grimmborn and turned. “So, you want to watch me and Dagur?”

“I know something better. What of a threesome?” the Grimborn asked.

Hiccups eyes widened. He had heard from Dagur that sometimes more than two partners can have sex together. Then he smiled.

“Okay. Why not. A threesome to seal our new alliance.”

“Another threesome?” Dagur sighed and shook his head. Viggo only smiled.

 

Dagur was never quicker out of his clothes.

“Come here, my little freckle.” the Berserker smiled, as Hiccup crawled willingly into his lap.

“When did you return from Berserk?” he asked while he played with Dagurs nipples.

“Yesterday. And your friends said you disappeared from time to time  – OW!”

“Uh-sorry.” Hiccup said as he had pulled too hard on the nub and let his tongue glide over the abused nipple of his lover.

“So I went to search for you on the known places, till-Ngh-found you here. With a man I heard he sacrificed his life to save you.”

“That he did. And he changed the sides since then.”

“I hope we will not regret this one day.”

“You have my word, I will not betray you.” Viggo said as he sat in front of the two on the bed, starting to caress Hiccups shoulders. Soon two pairs of big hands were all over the scrawny youths’ body, plus two lips and tickling beards.

“You like this, my little freckle?” Dagur smiled, when the Hiccup craned his head letting out a lout moan. Every touch sends a liquid fire through his body down to his crotch and faster than normal he was hard, especially when their hands caressed and kneaded softly his inner thighs.

“Oh gods-fuck! Dagur…”

“Hey, Viggo. Is this your hand on my butt?” the Berserker panted. The Grimborn only smirked.

“Do you want..” Dagur asked.

“No, you have older rights on him. And you are his mate. So, give him what -AH-he desired.” Viggo purred. “But let…me see his beautiful face.”

The Berserker turned Hiccup around, held him in position and entered him.

“A-AAH! Yes!” the small male cried out. Dagur embraced him tightly from behind, nuzzling his ear, while Viggo locked his lips with the youth. When the Berserker started to move, the Grimborn stroked the smaller male’s member.

“Oh-ghd…-fuck!” Hiccup cried.

 

While the three men had a great time, the dragons silently watching their Riders with more or less interest. Toothless was the first who snorted and turned away.

 _“Do someone want to join me hunting fish or do you want to watch them mate?”_ the Nightfury grumbled to his pals. When the other dragons did not react, and still stare at the copulating bodies, Toothless huffed and walked out of the cave.

 

Viggo was now at the nipples and collarbone of the youth, then he went down to his hips, and further to the point of his desire.

Suddenly Hiccups eyes went wide.

“Viggo! AH! NO! No blowjobs!” Hiccup shouted, when he felt the other mans tongue at the tip of his manhood.

“Hgn! He don’t-ngh-want them. Said, its-agh-dirty.” Dagur panted, not stopping to thrust into his partner.

“Let me just one time show you, my dear. If you really don’t like it, I will stop.” Viggo purred.

“Hey, you will like it.” Dagur grinned.

“I am not s-NGAAH!” Hiccup yelped, when he felt a warm wetness on his member. Now he was pleasured from both sides, back and front.

“Oh gods! That´s much better! Don’t stop!” the youth moaned, leaned into Dagurs broad arms, who enclosed him.

“A sweet little prick to suck at, eh?” Dagur grinned. “Fits nicely into a mouth.”

“Mmmh-hmm....” came only from Viggo. When Dagur thrusted in his small lovers body, Hiccups body was bucked forward, his member gliding deeper in the Grimborns mouth and out.

Soon Hiccups whole body was glistening with sweat, the three had found a rhythm, that drived the youth nearly insane. Waves of pleasure shot through his body, not only coming from his back, he never felt it in such an intense way. He could feel every move the tongue of the Grimborn was making as it wandered around his member.

He tilted his head back, his hair brushing against Dagurs Beard, while his entire body was bobbing up and down. Soon his moans became whimpers, a sign that he was near his climax. Both older men had witnessed this already during their intercourses with their young lover.

“Aah, that’s it, my little Freckle! Come for us!” Dagur panted. His lips were brushing over Hiccups right shoulder, nibbling at the soft skin and at a scar he had there.

“Oh gods! I am going to—” the youth gasped.

Viggo gave Hiccups member a last tight stroke with his tongue and he could feel the smaller body tensing. Seconds later, the Hooligan came with a shrill yell, spilling his seed and filling the Grimborns mouth. A short moment after, Dagur came with a happy roar, giving his small lover his fill, who still was trembling from his afterglow. Hiccup let out a small whimper while Viggo released the youths member who was getting limp.

“And-how´s he tasting, my little Freckle?” Dagur panted while he rested his chin on Hiccups right shoulder, his hands caressing the heaving chest of the youth.

“Delicious.” Viggo answered. “Its pity when his cum is wasted.”

Finally, Hiccup found the breath again and looked up.

“EEEW! Your beard is all soiled! Viggo, first go and wash your beard and rinse your mouth before you get again near me!” Hiccup grumbled. While the Grimborn crawled off the bed, Dagur glided out of his small lover and sat him on the furs.

“And? How was it to get his own prick sucked?” the Berserker asked.

“I must admit, that it felt great. But I don’t know if I could do this.”

“I will never force you. You must do it on your free will, if you want doing it.”

Hiccup smiled and snuggled into his mates’ arms. Dagur had become a wonderful partner. He never forced him when they had sex, well it was mostly Hiccup who started to seduce his lover.

When Viggo returned and saw the two he smiled. The small delicate body resting in the broader, much more muscular one, even if they were different in size, they looked cute snuggling happy together.

 

Meanwhile, Toothless had returned with some Fish in his maw.

“Thanks, bud! I am starving!” Hiccup smiled.

 

While he and Dagur cleaned themselves up, Viggo prepared the meal and gave the other dragons their share. While they sat together and ate, they talked about Krogan, Johann and their dragon Flyers.

“I will try to win some of my crewmen back from the clutches of these two. Krogan is a much worse and cruel leader than I was. I have learned that if you treat someone well, you will get it eventually back.” Viggo said and looked at Cloudstorm, who laid besides him.

“You are right. I learned this too.” Dagur said. “But how will you do this? You are all alone, your ex-crews think you are dead. Johann and Krogan sure told them.”

“I am waiting for the right opportunity.” Viggo said, then he sighed sadly. “If only my older brother were still alive. He was always better in handling the crews.”

“I am still sorry for what happened to you two.” Hiccup said and hung his head. Viggo saw that the Hooligan was sad and wanted to change the subject.

“Dagur? What about a Game of Maces and Talons? The one who looses will be the submissive.” Viggo said and pointed behind himself where the board stood.

“Submissive? In what?” the Berserker asked.

“In Bed.” Viggo just smiled. “Only we two. And out little one here can watch us then-if he wants.”

“Playing for who will lead the other through the next intercourse? Tch, then it’s already decided. No one can beat you in this game!” Dagur grumbled, remembering their match on Viggos Headquarter. He had lost miserably and learned a lesson from the Grimborn.

“I allow Hiccup to help you.” Viggo said.

“Okay, it’s fair.” Hiccup nodded and the three gathered around the board. Hiccup stood behind Dagur, giving advice.

Soon they were only focussed on the game and in the end Dagur won-with the help of his small lover.

“It seems you two defeated me. Well done, you two. You worked great together.” Viggo said. “I think that’s the reason why the gods brought you two together.”

“We did it!” Dagur grinned and pulled Hiccup in a hug.

“Dagur, promise me to be careful with Viggo. Don’t be too rude.” Hiccup said. “He is still recovering from his arrow wounds.”

 

When evening came, the two older men prepared themselves. Hiccup helped stripping the two down naked.

“You two are really a glourious sight.” the youth said.

“You can have us too afterwards, after I paid my debt to this Berserker here.” Viggo smiled and caressed Hiccups cheek.

“You can bet on that.” the latter nodded. He watched as the two climbed on the bed. Gods he wished he could squeeze himself between their bodies just now, feeling their skin.

Toothless shook his head, walking out of the cave.

Their making out was short-and rough. When Dagur wanted to push the Grimborn back. he refused.

After a struggle, Dagur held the older man with a growl down. Cloudstorm warbled worried, but Hiccup calmed the dragon.

“It´s okay. it belongs to their mating ritual.” he said.

“Hold still, you-“ Dagur grumbled.

“I did not say that I would be willing without a little fight.” Viggo smirked.

“Hiccup, would you give me a hand? Can you put some of the oil on my cock?” Dagur said while he held his a bit unwilling partner in position. The Hooligan rolled his eyes and picked up the small bottle. The Berserker groaned loudly when he felt the slender fingers of his lover on his now stiff member, stroking and massaging the lubricant on it.

“Ooh…so good…” Dagur moaned.

“I repeat it. Don’t overdo it, you two.” Hiccup warned, when he stepped back.

“Dagur, what about a second threesome round? Let the little one going on your ass. Or should I go in the middle?” Viggo asked.

“Little Freckle, do you want to screw my ass this time?” Dagur grinned. While I screw this Grimborn?”

“Why not. Only your sight and doing aroused me enough. Just wait, till I prepare myself.”

The two men were watching with growing lust as the youth stripped himself and placed a good amount of lubrication on his small manhood and balls. He did it right in front of the two older males, so that they had to watch him.

“Look at him. Such a little slut.” the Grimborn grinned.

“Hey! I don’t like it when someone calls me that!” Hiccup grumbled and put the bottle down again. Then he climbed onto the bed, who now creaked more from the triple weight.

“Good I am ready.” the youth said and took position behind the Berserker.

“At three. One-two-three.” Dagur said and Hiccup entered him, while he did the same with Viggo.

They all let out a deep sigh in unison, when they felt the warm tightness surrounding the cocks and inner walls.

“You okay, Viggo? Dagurs one is a bit larger than mine.” Hiccup said.

“No problem. I am used to this. Dagur is not my first male partner.”

Then Dagur started to thrust hard into the older male under him. Viggo gasped. His brother was right. This Berserker was fierce and rough when it came to sex, he and Ryker had made it more than one night. But with Hiccup Dagur was completely different. He would never dare to hurt the delicate body of the youth, he worshipped so much.

“Woah…Woah!” Hiccup cried, when he tried to find a rhythm with the Berserkers wild thrusts. The Hooligan heir clung to Dagurs back and his small body bounced back and forth.

Only low grunts and moans were echoing through the cave. The entire bed creaked and Viggo cursed several times when he hit the headboard with his head. And Hiccup tried to cling on Dagurs back, his member moving with the Berserkers pace.

“Oh-oh-oh-Gods! - Hey, I said careful, you two! Ah-Aah! You will break the bed!” the Hooligan shouted. “Gods, this is when two strong males are making it? I really could be happy, that they are always so gentle with me.”

“Uh-oh, holy Thor!” Viggo groaned. When he reached out a hand, Hiccup grabbed it and held it.

Dagur was the first who reached his peak in this threesome. He threw his head back and let out a loud roar! Viggo tried to shove the Berserker back that he not came in him, but the younger man held him tightly in place and his manhood stayed buried, when he released himself. The Grimborn growled and climaxed with a shudder.

“You are the last, my little Freckle. Come, fill me.” Dagur panted and thrusted back. Hiccups body tensed and with a whimper he finally came too, spilling his seed into his lover.

“Woah….that was great…I never had such a wild ride.” the Hooligan panted.

When the three regained their breaths, the slipped out of each other.

 

“Oh no-nononono!” Hiccup suddenly shouted. “Not again! Dragondung!”

Dagur turned.

“Did it happen again, little one?” he asked softly.

Hiccup sat on the furs his legs crossed and an embarrassed look on his face. He nodded.

“What´s the matter?” Viggo asked. Then he saw the dark spot on the fur. “Did he just wet the bed?”

“It happens from time to time. After his climax he could not control his bladder sometimes. “ said Dagur.”The first time was when he sat in my lap and he had this golden fount-“

“Dagur!” Hiccup growled, slightly ashamed.

“No need to be ashamed, my dear. You are not the only one with this. Such little mishaps can happen.” said Viggo softly and caressed the face of his young lover.

“I go and wash this out.” Hiccup grumbled, stood up and pulled the soiled fur with him.

 

When he had placed the fur to dry on a rock, he returned to the two men. Dagur pulled him into a warm embrace nuzzling to comfort him.

“Are you still in one piece, Viggo?” Hiccup asked.

“Uhh…yes. He makes his tribe name all honour. But it was a good one.”

Viggo let out a hiss, when he tried to sit up and Dagur grinned broadly. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 

In the night Hiccup laid between the two men who each had looped one arm around him.

 

The next morning, Dagur and Hiccup returned to Dragons Edge.

“Dagur, listen. When this war against Krogan and Johann is over, I will let Viggo sire me an offspring, to strengthen our new alliance.”

“What? You will let him knock you up?”

“The gods gave their blessing for it, Loki said. And its not sure if it will really work.”

“I know, you want a baby again. Okay, for the sake of our tribes, try it.”

“You know what? You two are both great lovers.”

“But he did not belong to the “three of us”.” Dagur said.

“I know. He has his own tribe. But he has skilled hands and a –“

“Okay, that’s enough, you naughty freckle!” Dagur grumbled. “Try to focus on something other than sex and dicks!”

“Hey!”

Dagurs laughter rang through the crisp morning air as they flew back to Dragons Edge.

 

 

to be continued…


	4. Part 4 Viggo and the order of the Ingermans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Chapter with my version of the episode "Loyal order of Ingerman"

 

 

**Part 4**

**Viggo and the order of Ingar Ingerman**

 

 

Big chapter this time! Enjoy!

 

Days later, when Hiccup returned to the cave, there was no sign of Viggo nor the dragons. But on the table the Grimborn had left a message.

 _“Went for some important things. Don’t worry, I will be back soon.”_ said the note.

“Good that Cloudstorm and Talon went with him.” Hiccup murmured. Then, with Toothless help he made the fire running again.

“I hope he will return soon. It’s still not safe out there. If Krogan or his Flyers spot him-“

As the minutes ticked by, Hiccup sat on the bed, caressing Toothless head. But his thoughts were on the Grimborn and the last time they had made it together. Sometimes the Hooligan heir asked himself how he could become so sex-addicted. Viggo blamed it to his body development, his puberty and the wish to experiment. Dagur said, that’s normal for young males and their hormones.

Then he remembered Eyira, his first female partner. Gods, her skin was so soft and her breasts-- he liked to caress, squeeze and grope them carefully…and then Frida, the virgin girl…how it would be with Astrid, if they were married? He loved to have sex with both gender partners. And he was partly female himself.

These thoughts and wet dreams gave the impulse that let him go hard again.

“And here we go again. Only the thoughts of my partners let my member swell up again.” Hiccup grumbled.

 

He cursed inwardly and laid down on the bed, inhaling the musky scent of the older male. He loved the scent of the Grimborn, like the one of the Berserker. They both have these great scents that alone made him horny sometimes. And now they stimulated him even more.

 

He felt not only his manhood harden, his female entrance was reacting simultaneously, the leaking out wetness covering his inner tights. Gods, these two men can make him feel like he could fly himself when they let their hands roam over his skin and especially on his sensitive spots.

He shuddered. It was now three weeks ago since he was the last time intimate with Dagur. Last time they were so loud, that his friends were banging on the door of his hut, shouting that they were overdoing it. But he loved having sex. Specially to lessen his tension, when they had again to fight the Flyers. Then he could rest in Dagurs arms for hours.

“Dagur…”

He now had already a suitable little tent in his pants.

“Just great!” he sighed. “And Thor knows when Viggo will return.”

He decided to take care of his boner by himself. He stripped himself, laid on the bed, bend his legs and spread them wide. Then he began caressing his manhood and balls. Slowly he got deeper and inserted two fingers in his female entrance.

 

Toothless snorted and went to the cave entrance to keep watch during his human was in such a vulnerable state. He has seen Hiccup pleasuring himself, multiple times, but since Dagur has become his lover, he did it mostly with him. He could quicken the process himself licking his small humans genitals with his rough tongue till he would get over the edge, but he would never dare to do it. It was a taboo for him to intervene in his humans’ sexual behaviours. Humans mate with humans and dragons mated with dragons. That’s the natural rule.

The Hooligan let out a loud moan and craned his neck when he inserted two of his fingers in his female entrance.

“Nnh-AH! Gnnh…yes! Gods…”

He began to lift his lower body a bit up, his head was now lying over the edge of the bed. Rhythmically he began to thrust his hips forward and backwards, his legs wide spread. He pushed deeper and was able to hit his sensitive spot inside that made him see stars.

“AAH!” he moaned loudly. He was alone in the cave at the moment and he let his voice ring through the caverns.

“AH, Dagur….Viggo…Gods, need you….” he called out.

His whole body rocked rhythmically faster and faster with his in- and out gliding fingers.

“AH! Yes…yes…YES!!”

He let out a loud yell, when he came, squeezed his member, letting his seed shoot out –

_Splat._

-right on the Grimborns pants who was standing near the bed watching him. He had just arrived when he heard the loud moans of the smaller male and found him pleasuring himself.

When Hiccup regained his breath and opened his eyes again, he recognized Viggo who was still standing on the same spot watching him.

“That was a nice experience watching yourself, my dear.”

“Viggo!” Hiccup gasped, sitting up. Then he saw the white large spot on his pants.

“Oh no! I-I am sorry! I will help you cleaning it up!” the Hooligan said and scrambled up, but he was held back when the Grimborns Hand laid around his right wrist.

“Calm down, my dear. Could not wait for my return, eh?” Viggo smiled and sat on the bed. Hiccups face reddened. No one had seen him so far when he was pleasuring himself. Not even Dagur. Well, Toothless may had. He felt embarrassing. But the Grimborn only smiled and caressed the younger males cheek.

“Oh, and still needy I see.” he said with a look between Hiccups legs.

“Then don’t let me wait, Grimborn.” he smiled and tugged at his tunic. So Viggo stood up and began to remove his clothes.

 

“Vig-goo!” Hiccup whined, when the older man was too slow for him undressing.

“Patience, my dear. Just only my pants and I will be there for you.”

When Viggo climbed on the bed, Hiccup pulled his head down for a kiss.

“You are really still aroused.” the Grimborn smiled and trailed his tongue over one of the youths already hard nipples. with his hands he groped and kneed the chest of his little lover who let out low moans and whines.

“That’s why I need y—AH, Aaaaah… do that again!” Hiccup pleaded when one Hand went down behind his balls to his still sensitive folds.

“Interesting. This touch is normally to stimulate female partners. Well-you are a bit female now down there.”

Careful he continues to rub at this spot causing it to let more fluids to leak out. The back of the younger male arched and he let out a soft cry.

“Ooh, Viggo, please! I need you in..me..” he panted out between short gasps.

The older male sucked his partner at the base of his neck while he entered him.

“AAH! Ah, yes!”

A short time later the bed creaked when the two entangled nude bodies were shaking in a fast pace, the smaller male let out small moans and whimpers every time the older one thrusted in him.

“Gods, my dear… “ Viggo moaned. He was lying on his smaller lover between his wide spread legs that were bobbing up and down in their pace.

This time the older male came first. He quickly pulled out and inserted the still hard member of the younger male in his hole, that he had prepared.

“Come my dear! Now fill me.” he panted.

“Ooh,-GODS!” Hiccup groaned when he went over the edge and released his seed.

“Well-satisfied now?” Viggo smiled.

“Yes.” Hiccup panted. “This was-great! Just stay like this and hold me.”

“I am not heavy lying on you?”

“No.” Hiccup whispered and Viggo laid his head on the narrow chest of his lover.

 

After a short nap they went down to the hot spring giving themselves a good cleaning.

“Where have you been?” Hiccup asked, when they dressed again and sat down for dinner.

“On one of my outposts, retrieving a few things.”

“I see.”

“Especially I wanted to retrieve this and return it back to you.” Viggo said and reached in one of his pockets of his pants. Then he laid it in Hiccups Hand.

“My braids!”

“Remember when I cut them off after you were paralyzed by the Flightmare?”

“How could I ever forget this. It was the first time we met. But I have got two new ones. “

“I saw them. They look better than your old ones.”

“Thanks Viggo for returning them. But I want you keeping them. Then you have always something from me with you. Like the strands of Dagurs and Astrids hair that were woven in my new braids.”

“I will keep them honoured.” Viggo smiled.

Viggo took the box where the gold coins were in, put them in a small leather bag and placed the two braids in it.

“This gave me an idea. Viggo. I want not only a baby from you-I want that my third braid should be woven by yourself with a strand of your hair in it. Like Astrid and Dagur had done it.”

“From every lover a little braid. A nice custom.” Viggo smiled. “Good. You will get your third braid.”

Soon they were sitting on the bed, Viggo was braiding Hiccups hair.

“You were on one of your old outposts. Have you seen or heard something about Krogan and his band of Flyers?”

“No. Thankfully no one of them spotted me. I, Cloudstorm and Talon were very careful.”

“And was your outpost still undetected?”

“Yes. It was long ago, since I visited it the last time. It´s only a small hidden cave. And there I had an interesting encounter with your friend Fishlegs.”

“Wait-Fishlegs was alone on one of your outposts? - Ah, I remember! He was so upset because he had a ruthless dragon hunter in his ancestors. And he thought this man had killed a dragon species to extinction.”

“Yes, the dramillions. But there is still a pack left of them.” Viggo said.

“All right-now I am curious. I forbade him to go on his own there, but he vanished nevertheless and we had to deal with his little dragon explorers. You must know he is a teacher.”

“A teacher hm? But he showed no scruple to let the dramillions kill our hunter trainees. Luckily, I could prevent this. He really should spread out his teachings to the kids of other tribes. – But let’s start from the beginning.”

 

And Viggo began to tell Hiccup what he and Fishlegs experienced on Dramillion island two days ago.

 

Fishlegs had arrived at Dramillion Island and began his search for the rare dragons.

"No tracks," he said as he examined the ground as he walked. "No molted scales. No dragon droppings." he murmured looking around.

Meatlug suddenly heard a distant cry that sounded a lot like a dragon´s and she approached Fishlegs, nudging him. "Shh. Watering hole. Come on."Ingerman waved the Gronkle to follow him.

He made his way to a raging waterfall that was pounding a small lagoon and he carefully made his way to the bushes. However, when he removes the branches, he witnessed only a sheep which merely baa at him.

"Well, I guess this was a giant waste of time," Fishlegs sighed.

The sheep then immediately looked at him frightened and began to back away slowly.

Fishlegs frowned. "What's wrong with them?"

The sheep then immediately ran off and Fishlegs heard a noise directly behind him. He slowly turned around and standing right behind him was a dragon. The way its body was positioned was similar to that of a Deadly Nadder, but it had a pair of small arms with two claws at the end of each limb. It had a short thick neck and a small head. Its upper jaw resembled a beak of a parrot, while the lower jaw was round and full of small teeth. It had three spikes on its head, which were asymmetrically placed. Its wings were medium-sized, with a claw on each of them. It had only a few sharp spikes on its back, and a long tail that ends with a large fin.

Fishlegs immediately recognised the being as a Dramillion and the dragon roared at him.

"A Dramillion!" Fishlegs cried out excitedly. "They're-they're not extinct!" However, he is enthusiasm quickly melted away when he realised that he was in danger. “ No!"

Meatlug quickly grabbed Fishlegs and flew him to safety before the Dramillion fired a lava blast at him. The Gronkle dropped Fishlegs and immediately snarled at the Dramillion, which was looking at them quite aggressively.

"W-why is it so aggressive?" Fishlegs asked to himself.

The Dramillion growled angrily at Fishlegs, who then began to scoot away from it. "Oh, it knows. It knows that I'm an Ingerman."

The Dramillion fired a lava blast and Meatlug quickly countered with her lava blast and the two attacks collided. The Gronkle charged at the Dramillion at full speed.

"Be careful, girl!" Fishlegs pleaded.

Meatlug pounced on the Dramillion, but it rolled back onto its tail and used its body like a springboard that tossed Meatlug into the lagoon.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs cried.

The Dramillion immediately turned its eyes back onto Fishlegs with a look of vengeance in his eyes.

Ingerman tried to remain as calm as possible. "Okay, okay. I can see you're very upset. But I am not like my ancestor. I am not hunting dragons of your kind, I do not hunt dragons at all, really!"

As he backed away, he tripped on a stone and fell on his back. The Dramillion roared at him and charged at the screaming Fishlegs.

 

However, a burst of lightning slammed into the Dramillions path and Fishlegs looked up to see Viggo flying down towards him on Cloudstorm. Talon was hovering at his side and hissed a warning at the Dramilion.

“Viggo? I-I thought you were dead! O-or are you a ghost?” Ingerman stammered.

“Can we talk about this later? Clear out, Fishlegs!" Viggo yelled.

Viggo jumped from Cloudstorms back and the Skrill faced the Dramillion.

“Cloudstorm! Lightning Fire! Talon, flame up!” the Grimborn commanded. Fishlegs could see that Viggo was using similar handsigns when commanding his dragon partners.

The Skrill fired more bursts of lightnings directly at the Dramillion as it went after Fishlegs. which allowed Ingerman to reach Meatlug safely and climbed on her back in a hurry.

The moment he was mounted Viggo climbed on Talons back and they immediately took off into the air, but the Dramillion turned on them and fired a lightning styled breath attack towards them.

"Woah!?" Viggo stared as it headed straight towards him. “So, the old stories were right! - Cloudstorm, look out!”

He quickly performed an evasive manoeuvre to avoid getting blasted, but the Dramillion had taken to the air and was now directly on his trail.

Fishlegs stared at it in wonder. "It has a lava blast _and_ a lightning blast? That's incredible! I've never known a dragon to have multiple flame attacks."

"Fight, now, geek out later!" Viggo yelled at him.

The two of them turned and saw the Dramillion launching a vast array of lava and lightning blasts at them. So, the two must again perform evasive manoeuvres to avoid getting hit.

"Shoot only to stun." Fishlegs instructed. "We don't want to hurt him!"

Viggo looked at the Dramillion.

"Somehow I think that's going to be a problem. - Cloudstorm, fire!" the Grimborn ordered. “Talon-now!”

His two dragons fired their attacks on the Dramillion with a little help from Meatlug's lava blast. The Dramillion avoided Viggos attacks, but got struck in the chest by the Gronkles' lava blast. It crashed to the ground and for a moment Fishlegs was worried whether he had killed it, but it got back onto its feet roared at them and immediately ran into the forest.

“Sorry, guy, but you attacked us first. We only defend ourselves!” Viggo called after the fleeing dragon.

Fishlegs landed and just stared in the direction where the Dramillion had disappeared. "Oh, I've never seen anything like that. Multiple attacks! Hiccup is gonna—" He then stopped himself when he saw Viggo dismounting the Nightmare and heading towards him. “A-and I don’t ever think I would hear Viggo Grimborn say sorry to a dragon.”

Meatlug growled at the Ex-hunter, but Cloudstorm hissed back to quiet her.

 _“He is not hunting and killing us anymore! So be quiet, Gronkle!”_ the Skrill growled. _“We two had a bond now!”_

 _“Cloudstorm is right. I bond with him too.”_ Talon warbled. _“This human was in danger caused by evil humans and I saved him.”_

 _“He was evil before too. And it seems that this changed him.”_ Meatlug nodded.

"Uh, I think I must thank you for saving me, Viggo," Fishlegs said. “But what are you doing here? Hiccup told us you died while he could escape Johann and Krogan!”

“That’s only the half-truth. He did it to hide me from Johann and Krogans Flyers. He came back to save MY Life, after Cloudstorm came to him for help.”

“Cloudstorm searched Hiccup for help?”

“I owe this dragon my life. And this monstrous Nightmare. He saved me when Johann and Krogan wanted to get first rid of me when we were searching for a Dragon Eye lens. They sealed the cave entrance and I was trapped with the Nightmare. He set himself aflame and I thought he wanted to attack me-but he stopped before me, spread his wings and stretched his body over me to protect me from rocks that fell from the ceiling. Then he grabbed me with his snout and carried me to safety. This was the moment I finally could understand what makes Hiccup to love these beings so much. I was a stranger to the dragon, but he simply ran over and protected me. And since then he is at my side with Cloudstorm.”

“So, it’s true? You really bonded with Cloudstorm? And he let you ride him?” Fishlegs gasped. “How did you do that?!”

“Old Berserker technique. I tell you some day. But for now, why are you here all alone? Does Hiccup know about it?”

“Uh …no. Look, I am here to look if there are still Dramillions around. Because….my ancestors were dragon hunters…” Fishlegs said ashamed.

“Oh, I see. My boy, That’s in the past. All Berkians fought-and killed dragons in the past.”

“Yeah, but this was to protect us and our home! But my ancestors did really hunt them! Like you do-ah like you had.”

“Don’t worry, Fishlegs. I will help you.”

“You? So, it’s true what Hiccup told us. And Cloudstorm trusts you.” Ingerman said, as he watched the Skrill rubbing his head on Viggos shoulder, while he scratched the dragon under his long jaw.

“I and Cloudstorm came here, because I remembered something. Plus I'm also interested in the Dramillion, though I imagine that Hiccup will be more annoyed that I didn’t take him with me. But-a lot of things had changed, Fishlegs, and when our path divides again, you must promise me to keep secret that you met me."

“What? But Hiccup…told us you died when you tried to save his life! I hope you are not here to hunt the dramilions!”

“No, I won’t. Besides, Cloudstorm would not tolerate this.”

“How did you bond with him?”

“I saved him, when he was caught by Krogan and Johans traitorous Hunters! But I think they are still men around who are loyal to me. And I am looking for them that they not fell to follow Krogan and Johann too! But- now let's just focus on the here and now." Viggo advised and he immediately turned to Fishlegs. "Okay, you've seen one. Now what?"

"We know that the Dramillion isn't extinct," said Fishlegs rubbing his chin. "Now we need to make sure they're not endangered. He's probably heading back to his pack. We should follow him."

Fishlegs then immediately ran off leaving a bewildered Viggo behind.

"So now we're looking for a pack of aggressive dragons with multiple attacks?" Viggo deduced.

Fishlegs looked at him beaming. "Isn't it great? Come on."

"At least his enthusiasm hasn't dampened." Viggo sighed and looked at Cloudstorm. "Nerds."

 

Fishlegs was tracking the Dramillion in the hope of finding its pack. Viggo followed closely behind and the two were preparing for the worst.

"Based upon the Dramillion's teeth, I'd say they're omnivores." Fishlegs deduced. "Maybe I can plant some of their favourite berries or even build them a feeding station."

"Fishlegs, you don't have to prove anything to anyone." Viggo said. ”Besides, these dragons are wild ones and know where to find food. They can good take care of themselves.”

“But my ancestors…”

"I know, I know. But It's like I said before, every one of your families have killed dragons during the Dragon War. It's only now that you Berkians actually stopped killing them and decided to work and live together with them peaceful. Some of them even become your friends."

"Yes, it’s true." said Fishlegs strongly. "But it does not change the fact, that my ancestors were Dragon Hunters. Like your tribe. They went after them and hunt them down.”

Viggo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you're not. Nobody cares more about dragons than you. And your friend Hiccup. And for that you have my full respect. I still had so much to learn- to give it to my next generations. – Besides- these ancestors could easily have been a splinter group in your family, you're probably not even directly descended to them.” he said.

Fishlegs looked at the former leader of the Dragon Hunters.

"When I was a kid, I was never the best in battle training, and I was never the best in weapons testing, but that didn't matter to me, because I was an Ingerman. We were kind, caring, intelligent. Being an Ingerman stood for something."

“Yeah, but I saw another side of you too, back then on Buffalord island. You called me a monster, you were angry and fierce and had no fear to fight us. When a dragon is endangered you stepped out of your kindness.”

“Uh, really? Well -uh, I have this personality in me, Snotlout awaked it one time, called it “Thor Bonecrusher”. A wild fearless warrior, a hero.”

“Oh, it seems you had more in you than you think. As it´s said: ”Calm waters are deep.”

 

They immediately stopped when they heard a voice at the other side of the gorge and Viggo immediately dropped himself to the ground.

"Get down!" he said as he dragged Fishlegs onto the ground as well.

They crawled to the edge of the gorge and spotted some housing structures.

"Who is that?" Fishlegs asked.

He immediately grabbed his spyglass and saw a bunch of Dragon Hunters rounding several Dramillions into cages. What was worse they had manacles on their tails.

"Dragon Hunters!" Fishlegs gasped. "Viggo, they're hunting Dramillions. It's still going on."

„Not if I had something to say about it! They still belong to my tribe, even if they believe to a special order, that includes one of your ancestors. They must hear me out!” Viggo said firmly. “I will stop this Fishlegs. That’s the reason why I am here. To lead my people on a new path.”

Fishlegs eyes widened. This was not the Viggo Grimborn he knew.

“I must win this people back for me. The mustn’t turn to follow Krogan and Johann! They overtook my people and used them for their own evil purpose! And Johann is the most dangerous of all! He was never the friendly frighten trader you knew. He has told you lies your whole life!”

“I know. Good, let’s work together, Viggo.” Fishlegs said. The Grimborn nodded.

 

While Viggo was telling his story, Hiccup remembered what happened meanwhile on Dragons edge. Gobber had brought three kids on the island, who should get a teaching to be dragon explorers from Ingerman. But with Fishlegs away, the twins were doing the job-but not very good. The Kids ran away and they had to go to search for them. And Snotlout too had his hand in this. But Hiccup had found them and burned the logs that gave Snotlout itching rashes.

 

A split second later a plasma blast destroyed the logs that Snotlout crawled through and standing there not looking too pleased was Hiccup.

"Guys!" he said sternly.

Snotlout and the twins immediately stopped in fear.

Next Hiccup felt a sharp tug on his braids. His son who was in his carrying pouch, had a tight grip on the Hooligans three small braids.

“Ouch! Fury, not again!” Hiccup yelled.

“NUH! Baba! Not urt!” Fury said and looked displeased. Then he let out some thrills, growls and warbles, looking at Toohless. The Night Fury, lowered his head and ears and whined.

“ _Toodth! No blasting humans! No blasting at friends! Bad! No doing! Mama said do it, you no doing!”_ the toddler said in dragonese.

_“Little one, sorry. I forgot you don’t like it when I shoot at my human’s friends. But I only wanted destroying the logs that made your uncle itching all over!”_

_“No good! Mama bad want doing so! Could do hurt uncle!”_

“Fury, please release my braids, that hurts! I know, I again let Tooth shoot a warning before their feet and you don’t like it. But I want to destroy only the logs! Sorry, baby. I will not do it this way again. Someone really had been gotten hurt.” Hiccup said and finally Fury released the braids. Why was his son always so overprotective for his cousin?

 

Back to the story, Viggo was telling their dragons to stay back as they began to examine the Hunters in the gorge.

"Just look at them, Viggo all those poor dragons," said Fishlegs feeling absolutely helpless. “How could you do this for years?”

“I have learned it from my grandfather and father. My tribe hunted and sold dragons for centuries. We don’t know nothing other.” the Grimborn explained calmly. “But now that I am found out, what dragons really are, I want to find a new way for my tribe.”

“That’s very noble of you, Viggo. And you can be sure, that Hiccup will help you, if you will not betray us.”

“I already promised Hiccup that I have changed.” said Viggo and Cloudstorm growled an approvement.

 

In the meantime, a Dramillion was trying to free itself from its cage, but the Hunter Captain immediately stepped in front of it.

"Quiet!" he snapped as he stabbed at the dragon with his spear. "You should be happy in those cages. When we let you out, the new recruits will hunt you down one by one."

Fishlegs looked at Viggo . "New recruits?"

"They have to train their Hunters some way." said Viggo.” I heard of this special group some time ago. And a few days ago, I remembered it again. So, I went on a search for this order, where a part of my hunter crews came from. They are, you can say, the roots of them. And on the roots, I must start, so that the changes grow into the branches and spread there.”

"This is a training ground for Hunters." Fishlegs murmured. “And Ingar must have founded it a long time ago.” Realisation then immediately dawned on Ingerman. "Of course! The Dramillions are capable of multiple attacks, which makes them perfect training dragons. And with their tails in manacled, they can't fly away. These guys are smart, just like we Ingermans. But they are on the wrong side."

"We don't know what connection these Hunters have exactly to the past of your family. For all we know they might not have anything to do with the Ingerman clan." Viggo mused.

 

The Hunter Captain spoke to the new recruits.

"For generations, Hunters have learned the trade using the Ingerman Method. To our founder, Ingar Ingerman!" he said and gestured to a very large statue of someone that had an uncanny resemblance to Fishlegs. The Figure just stood there over the head of a Dramillion and on his belt buckle he wore the Ingerman family crest and had a battle axe leaning against his shoulder.

The Hunters replaced their helmets now with helmets that resembled the one Fishlegs was wearing.

"Ingar Ingerman! Ingar Ingerman!" they all cheered.

Fishlegs just looked utterly horrified. "Ingar."

Viggo looked at Fishlegs.

"Is that the Ingerman that was banished a hundred years ago from your clan?" he asked.

Fishlegs nodded.

"As I told you. There are very few records of him, my family rarely talk about him saying that he brought disrespect upon our clan." he said darkly.

“Oh, I see. This renegade Ingerman joined a division of my hunters and became a trainer of them. I remember vaguely my grandfather telling me about a stranger who joined us decades ago and brought up some interesting training methods for our recruits.” said Viggo. “And in this division, the still worshipping your banished family member. “

“That’s horrible!” Fishlegs whined.

 

The Hunters now began to sing their hymn:

_“An Ingerman's shot is fine and true,_

_With axes in hand we'll run them through;_

_No Dragon has heart like our finest few,_

_We're Hunters!_

_We're Hunters!_

_We're Hunters till the end!”_

 

They all cheered and that's when Fishlegs and Viggo noticed the Dramillion they met earlier sneaking its way into the camp.

Fishlegs gasped. "He's trying to rescue his pack. I have to help him!"

Viggo then immediately grabbed him. "No! You'll break our cover."

“But—"

Viggo looked at him sympathetically. "Fishlegs, I know how you feel, but if we just jump in there without a plan, we could easily endanger the Dramillions."

The Dramillion managed to reach one of the cages and began to fumble with a lock, but the Hunter Captain noticed it when he replaced his helmet with his own again.

"Dramillion!" he roared pointing his axe at it.

Two Hunters immediately tried to grab the Dramillion, but it spun around and knocked the two Hunters into a cage. More Hunters appeared with their weapons raised and when the Dramillion's back was turned they were able to place a manacled onto its tail.

The dragon was about to fire a lava blast that the Hunters, but then another Hunter managed to lasso its mouth closing it shut and a second Hunter did the same. Together they pulled it down to the ground while the Dramillion tried frantically to free itself.

"Ah, he probably followed us." Fishlegs groaned. "I led him right to the Hunters."

He sat on the ground and covered his face. "Ingar Ingerman would have been so proud."

They watched as the Hunters dragged the Dramillion away.

"We need a plan," said Viggo.

Fishlegs, however, did not wait and charged into the encampment.

"Or we could just charge in and get ourselves killed.” the Grimborn continued sighing."Wait, Fishlegs. Fishlegs, don't! Stupid boy!"

 

"Let that dragon go!" Fishlegs demanded when he reached the statue of his ancestor.

The Hunters immediately turned around and looked at him.

The Hunter Captain looked directly at him. "On whose authority?"

"Mine," said Fishlegs fiercely.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Fishlegs, Fishlegs Ingerman." He then looked directly at all the Hunters who exchanged surprised looks. "That's right, Ingerman!"

The Hunter Captain looked at his men. "He says he's an Ingerman!"

They all laughed.

 

“He speaks the truth!” Viggo suddenly shouted and came out of his hiding.

“What? Who are you now?” the Captain asked.

“I am Viggo Grimborn! Chief of the Hunter tribe!”

“You can’t be Viggo! I heard he died when he fought these cursed dragon riders! Like his brother before!”

“Well, I survived-with the help of some dragons! And I have returned because the time has come for changes!”

The hunters again began to laugh.

“I knew this would not be easy.” Viggo huffed.

“Now we know that you really can’t be Viggo Grimborn! Viggo never would speak like this! And You-“Ingermann”-boy, I suppose you're also related to the mighty Thor, eh?! And perhaps Odin himself!" the Hunter Captain mocked earning some more laughter.

 

While they were busy with laughing the Dramillion managed to snap through the ropes and immediately spun around knocking the Hunters of their feet with its tail. He tried to fly off and Fishlegs ducked out of the way as it flew over his head. However, due to the manacles around its tail it fell back to the ground.

"Archers!" the Captain ordered.

The Hunters grabbed their bows and Dragon Root arrows and fired at the Dramillion. The dragon quickly made a run to the woods and a few hunters were about to chase after it, but the Captain stopped them.

"Don't worry! We'll get him during the hunt." he said. "Then we'll feast on the beast like true Ingermans!"

The Hunters then cheered.

"No!" Fishlegs cried.

Viggo scrunched his face. “That’s disgusting-even for me.” Then he grabbed Fishlegs by one arm.

"Hey! Run!" he said as he dragged him away.

 

“At least its good that they really believed that you died.” said Hiccup. “So Krogan and the others are not searching for you.”

Viggo nodded and continued with his story.

 

Fishlegs and Viggo were able to reach their dragons and took off in the air. They began looking for the Dramillion.

"He could be anywhere, Fishlegs." Viggo pointed out.

"We'll find him," said Fishlegs confidently. "We have to."

"As much I appreciate your enthusiasm, do we have a plan of what to do if we do find him?" Viggo asked curiously.

Before Fishlegs could answer they heard a thumping sound and looked down to find that the Dramillion was bashing its manacled tail against a tree in an attempt to free himself.

"There!" Fishlegs pointed and immediately dived down.

Viggo and his two dragons quickly followed.

Once they have landed Fishlegs attempt to get close to the Dramillion, but it growled at him.

"Stay here." Fishlegs instructed to Viggo as he moved in closer to the Dramillion. He raised his hand carefully towards the Dramillion. " It´s okay. I am here to help. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The Dramillion growled again at him and Fishlegs quickly backed away. "Okay, okay. I know why you're scared. I would be, too." Fishlegs then extended his hand closer towards it. "You just have to trust me."

The Dramillion roared at him even louder this time and Meatlug then immediately pounced and growled at it.

“ _Don’t threat him! My human wants to help you!”_ the Gronkle growled.

“ _He is one of them! He wears the winged helmet!”_ the Dramillion hissed back.

_“No! He is not one of the evil humans! Not all who wear these helmets are evil! I bonded with him!”_

Fishlegs looked at Viggo.

"He thinks I'm one of them. How do I make him believe?" Ingerman sighed.

Viggo got an idea. "Your helmet! It looks just like the Hunters' ones. They must wear those helmets when they're out hunting, training new recruits. It would also explain why he's not so hostile to me." he explained.

“You are right.” Fishlegs nodded, removed his helmet and faced the Dramillion. The dragon snarled at him, but then immediately stopped when Fishlegs tossed his helmet aside. He began calming down and Fishlegs approached him.

"That’s it. Everything will be all right again, I promise." said Fishlegs calmly and gently. He then slowly extended his hand towards him and looked away. "I'm sorry this happened to you. But we are not like the others."

The Dramillion placed his snout into Fishlegs' palm and Fishlegs smiled. Then the dragon began to chitter friendly. And Talon and Cloudstorm answered and bobbed their heads.

"You did it." Viggo smiled remembering when he used the gesture on Cloudstorm and Talon.

“ _See? These humans are not evil. They will free you from this iron grip on your tail.”_ Meatlug warbled.

_“Will they help me freeing my brothers and sisters too?”_

_“They will. My human will never allow that some of you gets hurt or killed.”_

"Now, let's get this barbaric manacle off your tail." said Fishlegs as he stepped near it.

Viggo attempted to strike it with his fire sword, but it was made with reinforced metal. "Dragon Droppings! They've reinforced the iron." Ingerman cursed.

The Grimborn nodded and looked at the Skrill. "All right. Blast it, Cloudstorm!"

The Skrill grunted, then unleashed his concentrated lightning blast onto the manacle, but it had no effect.

"Oh, it's not Gronckle Iron." Fishlegs cursed. "We need something to heat the metal and break it down."

Viggo examined it. "Hmmm….. Maybe a combined attack might be able to melt it."

“Good idea, Viggo. You are really as cunning as Hiccup told us.” Fishlegs nodded and looked at his dragon. "Meatlug, lava blast."

Meatlug spewed some lava onto the manacle.

"Hit it again, Cloudstorm. Only at the manacle." Viggo instructed. “Use your strongest lightning blast!”

Cloudstorm then once again unleashed his lightning blast and this time they were able to destroy it.

"Whoo! Yes!" Fishlegs cheered as he watched the metal melting away.

The Dramillion looked particularly happy that it was now free.

 _“See? Our humans are not evil.”_ Meatlug warbled.

However, they stopped when they heard the sound of a horn in the distance and they both knew what that meant.

"The hunt!" said Fishlegs horrified.

“Don’t worry. We are now five to help. Let´s go.” said Viggo.

 

At the Dragon Hunter encampment, the Hunters were releasing the Dramillions and forced them to run into the forest. Once they gave the Dramillions a head start they grabbed their weapons.

"Let the hunting begin!" the Hunter Captain announced.

The Hunters ran past the statue of Ingar Ingerman and tapped it as they entered the forest.

 

It took not long till one of them had managed to hunt down a Dramillion at the edge of a cliff and was slowly advancing towards it.

"Come here, little dragon." he chuckled evilly.

The Dramillion fired a magnesium blast that the Hunter, who quickly raised his shield to block it. The Hunter, feeling very confident, charged towards his prey, but then a lightning blast struck the ground before his feet.

“Stop! This hunt ends here! I Viggo Grimborn, chief of the Hunters, command you, Trainee! Lower your weapons!” Viggo said and jumped between the Dramilion and the Hunter.

“You again? The Viggo Grimborn I heard of never cared for someone.” the Hunter said.

“And that near killed me and burned half my face! We must change our old ways! The ways of Ingar Immerman are no more valid today! The old rules from 300 years ago of his order are false! We must learn to see the dragons with other eyes!”

“What?”

“Let the Dramillion go! You return to the camp and wait there for me! Then I will explain everything! NOW GO! Or should Cloudstorm here galvanize you into action?”

The Skrill growled.

“O-okay.” the hunter nodded meekly when flashes encircled the violet dragon and dropped his shield and sword. Then he began to ran back to the encampment.

“What are you doing, Viggo?” Fishlegs asked.

“Listen to me, Fishlegs. If you let the Dramilions kill the hunter trainee’s, do you think it would be done with it? -No. This will only lead to more hate against dragons and against you and your tribe! And the next generation will go on to fight and hunt dragons, to avenge those who were killed! And endless downward spiral of hate! These men know only the doctrine of Ingar Ingerman, they never learned something other. And- don’t you think it is time that they learn something new? I heard you are a teacher too! So why did you not spread your new doctrines to other people, to other tribes? Isn’t it worth a try, my dear Fishlegs?” Viggo said to him with a stern tone.

Fishlegs remined silent. Even the two Dramilions watched the Grimborn with curious looks. Then they began to chitter to one another.

Fischlegs looked up.

“Yes. You are right, Viggo! We should try it. Try to tell and show these hunters, that Ingars old ways are wrong! Like Hiccup had shown us once that dragons are not mindless beasts!” he said. Hurry, get the manacles off." Fishlegs ordered.

Meatlug fired a plasma blast at the manacle and Talon struck it with his fire blast, destroying the metal cuff and freeing the next Dramilion.

“Good. Double dragon fire destroys the manacles.” Viggo said satisfied.

 

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from the woods and the two Dramillions took off towards the voices. Fishlegs and the Grimborn quickly took off after them and soon they saw another Hunter getting to a net trapped Dramillion in the forest.

"Dragondroppings! We're never going to be able to save them all," Fishlegs groaned.

“Never say never my dear Fishlegs.” said Viggo.

And to their surprise the two already freed Dramillions dived down towards the third. Viggo saw what they wanted to do and flew into their way. He stopped them with his outstretched arms from attacking the human.

“No attacking the hunter! No more bloodshed! Stay calm, dragons! I know they have hunted and killed you for decades, but this circle must stop now!” Viggo said and showed them his open palms. The Dramilions looked at each other chittering, while the Grimborn turned to the Hunter.

“And you-throw down your weapons!” he ordered.

“What?” the man gasped. “Should I let them kill me?”

“Do it!” Viggo commanded. “They will not harm you as they did not harm me. You will see.”

“You are insane!”

“I am not. Do it-and see.”

The Hunter shook his head and threw his shield and sword away.

“Now come beside me and hold your palms open. They must see that you have no weapons with you.” Viggo explained and the man stepped at Viggos side. The Dramilions chittered excitedly.

“You see? If you show that you don’t want to hurt them, they stay friendly.” Viggo explained and pointed at Fishlegs.

“My ancestors were dragon hunters! But times had changed! I will not follow in Ingars steps! It’s time to bury the old doctrines!” Immerman said firmly.

“Now-leave and return to the camp! The others will be there too. Go!” commanded Viggo.

“But when I return, the captain will be-“ the Hunter began.

“He will not punish or harm you for failing. You did not fail. You did the right thing!” Fishlegs said. “And don’t worry. He will have an eye at your captain.”

“Now return to the camp.” Viggo ordered.

“You heard him!” Fishlegs said.

“On your Responsibility.” the man grumbled and ran back. Fishlegs turned to the yellow Dramilion. “Will you go and have an eye on the leader of the hunters that he not punishes his men?”

The Dramilion chittered and ran after the man.

“Incredible! He understands what you want from him!” Viggo gasped.

“I told you. They are not dumb creatures.”

The blue Dramillion spewed lava over the manacle after he teared the net, then he quickly added a magnesium blast destroying it.

"Viggo, look, he is doing it by himself." Fishlegs beamed.

The Grimborn watched in amazement. "Clever little guys, aren't they?”

"Indeed." Fishlegs nodded.

“Well done, my dears. Let´s go for the last ones of your pack.”

 

In the meantime, at the hunter camp.

“You did WHAT? You threw your weapons away and ran like a dog with your tail between your legs?” the Hunter Captain yelled at his trainee.

“No! The Grimborn on his Skrill ordered to do me! I had no choice!” the shivering man tried to defend himself from the wrath of his leader.

“You are a shame for the order of Ingar Immerman! You failed miserably!” the Captain roared and gave the trainee a hard shove! Next, he picked up a mace, but before he could strike the man, the yellow Dramilion jumped between them, hissed and roared at the attacker! Then he grabbed the mace with his teeth throwing it away!

“Ah! Its …this dragon is protecting me?” the trainee gasped. “This Immerman boy was right!”

In the next moment, two more trainees arrived.

“Eh? Whats going on, Drub?” one of them asked.

“The Captain wanted to punish me for not killing this dragon, but this Dramilion suddenly jumped out of nowhere and is now holding the Captain at bay! What happened to you?”

“This Grimborn prevented us to hunt down the Dramilions too. They freed them and send us back here. And they told us we don’t will get punished for it.”

“Hey, get this beast off of me!” the Captain shouted, when the Dramilion had shoved him down and placed a foot on his chest. But he did not attack further, only snarled from time to time at the man.

“I never thought, that a dragon would protect me one day.” Drub murmured.

 

The other Dramillions began now to work together in freeing the rest of the pack. Viggo ordered the trainees to leave their weapons and return to the camp, while the dragons were freeing the other manacled Pack members. With every Dramillion they saved they were able to work faster.

“There is the last!” Fishlegs said, as they saw a red Dramillion fighting against a recruit. The man jumped out of the way from the fire blasts, but one struck in the ground before his feet and he was thrown backwards, directly down a cliff and into the ocean.

“Heeelp! I can’t swim!” the man shouted and tried to stay over the water surface. The red Dramillion cooed looked at the drowning man -and then without hesitation he jumped after the human!

“Look! It seems he wanted to save the man!” Fishlegs said.

The dragon was big enough so that he could stand the water going half up to his neck. He waded forward to grab the human but a wave washed over the man and he submerged. The Dramillion dunked his head and dived and moments later he pulled the man to the surface holding him on his shirt.

“He saved him from drowning!” Fishlegs said.

“Maybe that will be an important lesson for this man to see how dragons really can be.” Viggo said. ”Let’s let the dragon do the work.”

But when the Dramillion wanted to return to the shore, he suddenly slipped and was pulled into a deeper part of the water where he must swim himself.

“Oh no! The weight of the manacle pulls him down! He can’t use his wings to fly out of the water! We must help him!” yelled Fishlegs.

“No, wait! Look!” Viggo said and pointed to the other Dramillions who were now flying towards the drowning packmate. Together they were able to grab the red Dramillion with their hind legs and pulled him out of the water. The saved dragon still held the human in his snout not wanted to let him go and so all were saved.

The red dragon put the unconscious man down in the grass and nudged him. When he still didn’t move the Dramilion whined and nudged him harder. Finally, the man jerked and started violently to cough, throwing up water. The red dragon let out a happy warble and watched the man as he regained his breath again. The hunter recruit looked up.

“You-you saved my life! You went after me to pull me out of the ocean…” he panted.

“You see? I was saved by two dragons not long ago. Without them, I would be already dead.” Viggo explained as he landed beside the man.” It’s this Skrill and this Nightmare here. Do you see it now? You hunted him-but he went to save you, risked his own life, when yours were in danger.”

When the manacle of the last Dramillion was removed he walked slowly towards the man, sniffing him.

“Hey, thanks for saving my life. It seems I owe you some.” the Hunter said. The Dramillion let out a rattling purr and reached out his head.

“Reach out your hand slowly and touch the tip of his snout.” Viggo instructed. “Don’t be afraid.”

The Hunter stretched out his hand and the Dramilion sniffed it, then he placed his snout slowly in the palm of the human’s hand.

“Thank you. You saved me.” the Hunter recruit whispered. A deep purr was the answer.

And so, after decades of hunting, the first bond between a Dramillion and an ex-Hunter was closed.

"With this, the Dramillions will never again be manacled," Fishlegs beamed at Viggo.

Viggo smiled at him. "I'd say the Ingerman family legacy has been reversed. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Not quite yet." said Fishlegs as he turned his gaze to the encampment. "Come on, girl."

 

Viggo and Fishlegs mounted their dragons and head towards the encampment, the Dramillions followed suit. When the yellow Dramilion saw his packmates he roared and released the Hunter Captain, who realised that he was outmatched and run to hide in the hut.

"Meatlug, spew!" Fishlegs ordered.

Meatlug then fired a lava blast down at the encampment and the Dramillions followed suit All blasts were concentrated on the statue of Ingar Ingerman and it began to melt into molten slag.

“What are you doing?!” the Hunter captain asked.

“Taking care of what should have been already long ago. This division is from now on closed!” Viggo said. “Cloudstorm, Lightning blast!”

With one last strike, the molten statue exploded into pieces.

"Whoo-hoo! That's right!" Fishlegs cheered enthusiastically. "That's Fishlegs Ingerman for ya!"

“You are really serious about it.” the Hunter Captain asked.

“That I am. It´s time for a change.” Viggo nodded.

 

Later, the Captain and all recruits were gathered together at the camp. The Dramillions were sitting with Fishlegs, who now spoke to the Hunters together with Viggo, to explain what they could learn from the dragons and how they should treat them and which dragons they should approach with caution. The cages and weapons were moved and put behind the building, they were not needed anymore.

“But you fight and hunt dragons too in the past.” one of the Hunters said.

“We did. But only to defend ourselves. But I rather wanted to study them than fighting and killing them. They always fascinated me. And one day, my best friend showed us all the truth of the dragons. They are no monsters who want to destroy us. They wanted a peaceful life-like us. We made peace and learned to live with them peacefully together. And you can learn too. It’s not difficult. All you need is respect and understanding. And even you can befriend a dragon. Bakki, you saw what the Dramillion did. He could had simply let you drown-but he risked his own life to save you.” Fishlegs explained.

Bakki nodded and caressed the red Dramilions head.

“I became a teacher to show the next generations that they have not to fear the dragons in general and spread my knowledge to them. Ingar’s ways are wrong.”

“Listen to him. He knows more about dragons than any other.” Viggo nodded.

“And he really saved your life?” another recruit asked Bakki.

“Yes, he jumped after me, despite he still had the manacle on! He went to save me although I was his enemy! And we nearly had drowned both if not his buds had come and pulled him out with me together. Viggo is right. Dragons are not only cruel beasts we always thought.” the man said, looking at the red Dramilion, who was standing by his side. Then he laid down and curled himself around Bakki. Surprised gasps were heard.

“See?” Fishlegs smiled. “These two had formed a bond.”

“Hey, guys.” Bakki said and looked towards the rest of the dragons. “Sorry for treating you so bad. You did not deserve this.”

The Dramilions chittered and chuckled.

“I never thought I would hear such words from a hunter.” Fishlegs smiled. “By the way, these are the sounds Dramilions make when they are content and happy.”

Two more dragons went to the Hunters, sniffing and chittering.

“You can touch them carefully. Crawl them under the chin. The most species of them love it.” Fishlegs explained.

A few moments later the former Hunter trainees were grinning when the crawled the Dramilions and heard their purrs.

“You see? You should even give Hunters a chance.” Viggo said.

“You are right, Viggo. Everyone deserves a chance.” Ingerman nodded. “We should have tried this earlier.”

 

Evening came and the former Hunters prepared their ship to leave the island.

“Return to our home island and tell the others what you have witnessed and learned. And don’t worry, you will not be the first ones. Turn to Jotun, a youth. He has bonded with a Singetail and will help you. And our elder Zathras knows about it too.”

“Good.” the Captain nodded. “And you, chief Grimborn?”

“I must stay here to try to win our people back from Krogan and Johann. I can’t allow them to go on like this.”

“You are right. Good luck, chief. You have our all loyalty! And when you need us-send a message.”

“The most important for now is to protect our home.”

 

“Hey, look, Bakki!” some of the recruits said. They all turned and saw the Dramilions coming towards them. Then the red one stepped out of the group, warbled and bobbed his head.

“What are they doing?” Fishlegs wondered.

“I think I know.” Viggo smiled. The red Dramilion walked over to Bakki, nudged him and purred.

“It seems he wants to stay with you.” the Grimborn said.

“You want to go with me?” Bakki stared.

“That’s a good beginning to learn the new ways how to treat dragons. You two could learn a lot from each other, believe me.” Fishlegs said.

“Good.” Bakki nodded.

“First, you should give him a name. And then you can slowly begin to train him that he let you ride on his back.”

“Uh, I am a bit afraid of this.”

“There is no need to. All you need is patience and friendly words. Believe me, you two have already made a good start.” Fishlegs smiled.

“Thanks for opening our eyes.” Bakki said as he went aboard, his new friend following him.

 

When the ship left the island, the left Dramilions roared a good bye at their packmate who answered.

And Bakki started to sing, the known song, but now with different lyrics while the dragon bobbed his head with the rhythm:

 

_A Dramillion is fine and true,_

_Hand in Claw we run now too;_

_This Dragon with a pure heart like our finest few,_

_We're companions!_

_We're allies!_

_We're partners till the end!”_

 

The other recruits cheered and threw their fists in the air and the Dramilions roared with them.

“Well, you see, Ingar? Even Hunters could become friends to dragons.” Fishlegs grinned and looked up into the sky.

When the ship vanished in the distance Viggo turned to Fishlegs.

 

“Now our ways will separate. Fishlegs, don’t tell the others that you met me here. Krogan and Johann still must think that I am dead. I will speak with Hiccup about this when we meet again.”

Fishlegs nodded.

When Talon lifted his head and warbled, Viggo looked in his direction.

“Oh, there is this Girlfriend of Hiccup.” Viggo said when he spotted Astrid in the distance. “I must leave at once, before she sees me. Come, Cloudstorm and Talon.”

“Thanks for your help, Viggo.” Fishlegs said and they shook hands. The Grimborn smiled and nodded.

Viggo flew away to the other side of the island where he hid till Astrid and Fishlegs left for Dragons Edge.

When he stepped out of the now abandoned house, the Dramillions were standing there.

“This island is now only yours again. I will take care that no Hunter threatens you again.” Viggo said.” Go in peace.”

The blue Dramilion warbled and bowed his head at him and they flew away and deeper into their island.

“Thank you, my dear Hiccup.” Viggo smiled as he watched them leave.

 

“That was absolutely great!” Hiccup exclaimed when Viggo finished his story. “Fishlegs only told me they scared the hunters away together with the Dramilions, but to hear this-I am relieved that slowly more of your people can learn that dragons are not mindless beasts. Viggo, I am proud of you. This is the right path for a better understandment between dragons and humans. And you saw, what they are capable of.”

“The changes had begun. They develop slowly, but they had begun.”

 

After Viggo finished his story, Hiccup remembered how this day has ended.

On Dragon's Edge, Hiccup and the others were still looking for the Explorers. Hiccup then heard a laughter and signalled for everyone to stop and they heard whispering coming from behind a tree.

"Okay, yeah, yeah. Shh." said a voice mischievously.

"I think we've found our evasive guests," Hiccup smiled.

"Or that is one happy tree." said Ruffnut.

"What a bunch of idiots!" said Brant's voice.

Toothless approached the tree and pulled both Brant and Brenda from behind it. Shrug then popped his head out from the other side of the tree and waved at them, still without saying a single word.

"I hope you three have learned your lesson." said Tuffnut scolding the three Explorers.

"Yes, how not to lead a campout." said Hiccup.

They all turned their heads when Fishlegs and Astrid returned. The twins smiled as Hiccup approached Fishlegs with a displeasing look on his face.

Fishlegs cleaned his throat and tried to think of the proper words to say.

Hiccup then smiled.

"So? Dramillions? How were they?"

"Oh amazing, Hiccup," Fishlegs beamed. "You're not gonna believe it."

Snotlout, who was still scratching himself, and the twins approach them.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up. They're your problem now, Fishface!" he grumbled.

The Explorers then immediately rushed over towards Fishlegs.

"Did you guys behave yourselves?" he said looking at them strictly.

"Yes, uncle Fishlegs," said Brant and Brenda together.

Shrug just shrugged.

Snotlout and the twins looked at them openmouthed.

"Wait, Uncle?" Tuffnut stared.

"Fishlegs!" Ruffnut gasped.

Snotlout groaned.

"Ugh, you're Ingermans too?"

Suddenly there was a massive explosion and all eyes turned towards Snotlout's hut which was flooded with smoke and collapsed slightly.

Snotlout screamed in frustration and horror.

Brant chuckled. "Zippleback gas."

"A little is never enough," Brenda smiled.

"Devious and sneaky," said Shrug.

Snotlout looked as if he wanted to murder them.

"What? You did this to my hut? There will be repercussions for this!"

The twins smiled proudly at them.

But their smile quickly faded, when they looked to the right.

“Uh-oh. He saw it.” Tuffnut said.

“What?” Ruffnut asked.

“Fury saw it all.” Tuffnut said and gulped.

 

All looks went to the toddler, who sat on Tordvargs back with a deep scowl on his face. Then at his command the Night terror, Shaprshot and two other terrors flew up, in direction of the kids and the twins.

“What are they planning?” Tuffnut wondered.

“Uh-oh, I think I know-Fury, NO! Don’t do it!” Hiccup suddenly shouted at his son, but the baby made a short dragon sound-and the terrors released their droppings-directly at the kids and the twin’s heads!

“Fury! Tordvarg! Sharpshot! No! Nononono!” Fishlegs yelled and waved his arms. “Stop that! Bad boys!”

“Eeeek! What is that?” Brenda shrieked.

“I think it’s-dragon poop!” Brant said, trying to wipe the smelly and slimy goo off.

“Ewwww….” Shrug stretched his arms out and solified.

“He still don’t like when we pulled pranks at Snotlout!-HEY!” Tuffnut said and let out a yell, when he took off his helmet and was hit by another lump of dragon droppings. “Uugh! Well, when Viggo was hit with this stuff from the Buffallord, it was funnier.”

“Much funnier.” Ruffnut said with a disgusting look, trying to get the goo from her helmet-only to be hit by another lump, that one of the terrible Terrors let fall on her.

“Brat! Brrda! Shug! Bad! ” Fury exclaimed angry. “No Snotluud! GU!”

“Unnclllee! Fury let the dragon’s poop at us!” the three children whined.

“Fury! That’s not nice! You can’t do this!” Hiccup scolded as he was able to snatch his son from Tordvargs back. But Fury simply glared at him and crossed his chubby arms.

“He is as stubborn as you.” Astrid smiled.

“Fury, apologize to Brenda, Brant and Shrug.” said Hiccup.

But the baby turned his head away.

“DUH!”

Snotlout smiled at his little cousin. He still stands out for him.

Fishlegs in the meantime remembered some of Viggos words. “ _Think of it, my dear Fishlegs. All they know is the doctrine of Ingar Ingerman. Is it not time to start for these hunters to learn something new? Killing the hunters because they hunt your precious dragons will lead only to more hate towards them and towards you and your tribe. It’s an endless downward spiral of hate._

Viggo, you are right, Fishlegs thought, then he turned to his nephews and nice.

“Brenda, Brant, Shrug. That was not nice to blow up Snotlouts hut! What should Snotlout think now of us? We are not like the Thorstonson Twins, are we?” he said.

“But uncle-“ began Brent.

“Kids, as I said, it’s not right. Snotlout is one of our comrades after all, an important member of our team. He may have his bad habits, but this is not the way to treat a comrade. So, apologize to Snotlout. “

“Okay.” Brenda nodded. “I thought we really overdid it.”

“I think he wants that the kids apologize to Snotlout first.” Astrid said.

“GUH!” Fury nodded, then pointed at the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut groaned, while little Fury wanted to be put down again. He crawled up to the three kids, looking stern at them then pointing at Snotlout.

“GUH!”

Brant, Brenda and Shrug turned to Snotlout.

“Sorry for blowing up your hut, Snotlout. That was not nice of us.” Brenda said and the three bowed slightly.

“And we will help you repair it.” said Brant, when Fury pulled at his pant legs.

Shrug nodded only.

“Sorry Snotlout.” the twins apologized. But Fury noticed something. They had their arms behind their backs. He quickly crawled behind them and Tordvarg bit them slightly in their hands.

“Ow!”

“OW!”

The arms of the twins shot forward again and they shook their nicked hands.

“He noticed that they crossed their fingers behind their backs! Clever little one.” Fishlegs said.

“Okay, that’s it. Fishlegs, you nephews and niece need a bath now I think after all this adventuring. And my little one here too.” Hiccup sighed and picked Fury again up. “Yes, you too. You all reek of dragon droppings!”

“Same goes for you, Ruff and Tuff.” Snotlout now grinned, being happy to have an ally like his little cousin.

 

"And then we will work on the less destructive achievements. After all, we do have the Ingerman name to think about." said Fishlegs as he guarded the kids to the bathhouse. Then he looked in the direction, where Dramilion Island was.

“Viggo, thank you.” he thought to himself and smiled.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Viggo asked Hiccup, as he heard a slight chuckle.

“Oh-nothing. Just some funny memories.” the Hooligan said.

“I see. It´s getting late. We should go to sleep.”

It took not long till the two were fast asleep, lying in each other’s arms.

 

to be continued…

 

 

 


	5. Part 5 Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter. It had two scenes that inspred me from other fics.

**Part 5 Fears**

 

This Night Hiccup had a bad dream. (What he exactly dreamed could be read in “How to train your Hiccup” from InkAtHeart in AO3) This fic inspired me to do the following scene.

“No….no! Viggo, please!” Hiccup whined. He turned and trashed wildly, waking the Grimborn in the process.

“Hiccup? What´s up? -He must have a terrible Nightmare…of me?” Viggo thought, when he heard the youth caling his name desperately. The Hooligans face looked as if he was in pain, tears started to leak out of his still closed eyes.

“Hiccup, wake up, my dear. You are having a Nightmare. Hiccup….Hiccup, wake up!” Viggo said and shook him carefully. But the youth began only to trash more.

“No! NO! Don´t touch me! Please, no! -AAH!” he shrieked.

“HICCUP!” Viggo yelled and shook him more. Toothless crooned worriedly and nudged his Rider. Finally, the boy shot upwards sitting straight in the bed, his eyes wide open and gasping for air.

“Hiccup, you had a bad dream. It’s all okay. You are safe. -Hiccup, do you hear me?” Viggo asked softly. When the youth heard the familiar voice, he turned his head towards the source of it.

“AH-DON’T TOUCH ME!” he suddenly yelled and pushed the older man away.

“Hiccup! I don’t want to hurt you! You had a bad dream!” said Viggo. “It’s okay. Everything´s okay.”

Finally, Hiccups mind was fully awake and working again.

“Viggo! Oh gods, I-I dreamt –it -it was so real!” the youth sobbed.

“Shh, my dear. It’s okay.” the Grimborn cooed soflty.

Next Hiccup threw himself into Viggos arms, whimpering.

“You want to talk about it?” the older male asked. “It could help, my dear.”

“I had a dream that you betrayed me, back then on Trader Johanns base….he and Krogan….they bound me-and gave me a brand….your crest! And Johann….gave me as a gift to you! And then…then…you….”

“Shh…you don’t need to tell me more. Hiccup, listen. I will NEVER betray you again. I had made my promise to you. It was only a bad dream. Trader Johann and Krogan nearly killed me and you saved my life! This is the truth. And I will never allow that these two will lay a hand on you!” Viggo said and stroked the back of the trembling youth. Hiccup lifted his head.

“Calm down, my dear. Whatever I have done to you in your Nightmare, I would never do such things to you in reality. Especially not since I know about your special gift. I will never hurt you.”

“Damn, it was so real!”

“I know. The best is to forget it.”

Hiccup nodded. After a while, he finally stopped trembling. And when he looked again in Viggos face he recognized that it was different to the one he saw in his Nightmare. His eyes had lost their hard-and coldness and he felt-safe.

“Please hold me, Viggo.”

“I will. Come, let’s get back to sleep.”

When they laid back, Viggo hummed softly and caressed the back of the younger male, till Hiccup fell asleep again.

“Warm…” the youth sighed as he made himself comfortable on the older man’s chest.

“Gods, I don’t want to know what terrible things I had done to you in your Nightmare.” the Grimborn sighed, while he threaded his fingers through the unruly hair of his small lover.

 

The rest of the night Hiccup slept peacefully in Viggos arms, no Nightmares bothering him anymore.

“You feel better now?” Viggo asked his little lover when they got up.

“Yes. I felt safe, when you held me.”

“When will you return to your base?”

“I still had some time. What about a little training of evasive manoeuvres with Talon? You know, I taught Toothless some nice tricks.”

“Well, okay.” Viggo nodded.

 

After a small breakfast Hiccup trained with Viggo and Talon evasive manoeuvres in the bay of the island. But it was not easy for Viggo to hold on the Nightmares neck and when Talon made a quick spin to avoid Toothless, the Grimborn lost his hold and fell towards the sea.

“Talon! Quick! Catch him!” Hiccup ordered. But it was already too late. Viggo hit the water surface and submerged. The Hooligan waited for him to reappear through the surface again. He waited but Viggo did not come up.

“Dragondung! Something is not right! Toothless, dive!” Hiccup said worriedly. The Night Fury swooped down and dived. Hiccup looked around and saw that Viggo was trying to get to the water surface again, but got out of air and sunk slowly deeper. Toothless swam towards him, grabbed Viggo with his paws and shot out of the water.

Moments later, on the beach, Hiccup used the technique he had learned from Dagur to get the water out of the older man.

Finally, Viggo coughed and threw up the swallowed sea water.

“Viggo, what happened? Did you lost your consciousness when you hit the water?”

But the Grimborn stayed silent and looked at the sand under him. Then the Hooligan remembered how nervous he was when they were flying over the open sea. And this could mean only--

“Or…. can it be that you can´t swim?”

Viggo nodded simply.

“Hey, its not to be ashamed. A lot of people can´t swim.” Hiccup said. Then he added with a low voice. “Was your brother able to swim?”

“Yes.”

“And he did not teach it to you?”

Viggo shook his head.

“Well, then I will. It´s essential that you know how to swim when you travel a lot over sea on ship or on dragonback.”

The Grimborn looked at him.

“Don’t worry. Toothless will help us. And maybe Talon. Cloudstorm don’t likes water. I think while we dry your clothes, we could start.”

“Good. I nearly drowned one time-but Ryker pulled me out in the last moment.”

“First you need to learn to swim without your clothes. After that we will train with your clothes on. Clothes make you much heavier and it’s a different feeling.

“I know.” Viggo nodded and began to peel off his wet clothing. Hiccup followed.

“You are still a lovely sight without a scrap of clothing on you.” Viggo smiled. The Hooligans cheeks flushed.

“As are you.” he said and jumped into the water with a happy whoop. “See? Its easy. Watch me how I doing it and then come in.”

The Hooligan began swimming a few circles.

“Use your arms and legs like this. When you stop, use your legs to tread water. That prevents you from sinking. Come on, jump in.” Hiccup continued to encourage him. Viggo stood on a rock and looked uncomfortably at the waves.

“No need to be afraid. Just jump in.”

“Grumph! I am not afraid!” the Grimborn snorted.

When Viggo still hesitated, Toothless gave him a soft shove from behind and the older male splashed into the water and went down.

Immediately he began to trash around in panic. He was able to get his head over the surface but he was still pulled down by his weight.

“Viggo!” Hiccup yelled.

The Grimborn continued trying to hold his head over the surface, flailing wildly with his arms.

“Viggo!!”

“Glubb-what?”

“You can stand here.” Hiccup simply said.

Then the older male finally could feel the ground under his feet. He was only submerged till his shoulders.

“Oh.”

Viggo could kick himself mentally for his stupid panicking. But he never liked deep water.

“The water here is shallow enough that we can stand. So, don’t panic. We will not be going in deeper water till you can hold yourself at the surface. Now watch me again.”

Till noon they trained swimming and Toothless who joined the two helped from time to time with some gentle nudges with his tail, when the older man submerged under the water surface. But Viggo would not be Viggo if he would not find out how it works.

“That´s it!.” Hiccup smiled.

The Grimborn was a fast learner. And it took not long till he was able to hold himself over at the surface without drowning.

“See? No big deal. And when you spread your arms and legs, you can even float. Dagur taught me that.”

When Viggo felt safe, the tried it in deeper water. Then Hiccup showed Viggo how to dive. And the older male lost the fear of the deep water.

“Thank you for teaching me. Even an old man can still learn new things.”

“We are always learning on our way of life.” Hiccup said and looked in Viggos eyes. And it took not long till their lips locked together for a kiss. Hiccup smiled, laid his arms around his lovers neck and hooked his legs around his waist.

“Do you think I can arouse you in the water?” the youth asked.

“Try it.” Viggo smiled. They went into the shallow water again and the younger male released himself from his partner, who sat on a rock, reached out his hand and began to caress him first between his tights, then he went to his balls, massaging and kneading them softly.

“Ooh, little one….” Viggo groaned when he felt the small hand doing its skilled work. And it took not long till he was all aroused again.

“You can help me out too.” said Hiccup as he worked all his way up to the head of the older one´s manhood, starting rubbing it.

“AH! Yesss…” the youth hissed, when a big hand began to grope him and let his fingers trail along his narrow tights. He know exactly where to pick and prod his young lover to make him heat up. And soon Hiccup felt the building up heat in his crotch.

“We two have become very skilled with your hands, eh?” Viggo smiled as he rubbed gently at the smaller male’s entrance.

“And with more. A-AH! That’s it! I want you inside me.” Hiccup moaned and crawled on the older man’s lap. He spread his legs, leaned himself back, while Viggo supported him and began to insert the tip of his lover’s member into his opening. The two looked into each other eyes as Viggo slowly inched forward and burying his member to the hilt in Hiccups entrance.

“Ooh…uh—Ah! Nnnggh!” the youth exclaimed throwing his head back.

Toothless grumbled, shook his head and walked away. He had watched dozens of times the two males coupling.

“Gods…you are awesome…” the Grimborn moaned. “All tight and wet inside.”

“I am all yours now.” Hiccup panted. Viggo held his smaller lover on his hips and began to lift him slowly up and down his member, while Hiccup got hold on his partners shoulders.

“That’s it! AH-ngh!” Hiccup panted. Their movement created small waves that rippled around them. And they did not hold back, here on this island they could be as loud as they would.

“Ungh, I love it when you ride me like this, my dear.” Viggo panted. “And your sounds….all hot and sexy.”

His breaths got heavier, as his fire of lust increased.

“Little-one…I am near….”

In the next moment the Grimborn felt the inner walls of his lover tighten around his manhood.

“Gods!” the older man yelled.

 

Next Hiccup got over the edge and came with a soft cry, his body shuddering, as he released his seed into the water. Viggo came after two more thrusts, filling his little lover who let out a pleasant sigh.

“I missed this. Dagur is great-but you have your own way that makes me happy.” Hiccup panted.

“We should take a little rest now. I want to test later how I could stay over the surface with all my clothes on.” said Viggo.

They climbed out of the water and dried themselves up.

When they returned to the cave, they made a light lunch of roasted fish and bread.

“And you really don’t want—” Hiccup said as he looked at his mug with his herbal moonsbane.

“Just drink it. The time is not right now, as I already said. We must wait.” said Viggo. Hiccup nodded with a sigh and downed his drink.

“And there will be enough moments, I still have enough of my seed to impregnate you, my dear.” the older man smiled.

 

Later in the afternoon the continued to train, this time with their clothes on. They let themselves fall into the water and tried to resurface.

“Good! Let´s swim back to the beach.” said Hiccup. Finally they climbed out of the water and onto the rocky shore.

“I did not know that wet clothes could get so heavy. But now I know how to stay on the surface. Thank you, my dear.” Viggo said and tried to shake off the water, that was running down his arms.

“We better should return to the cave and dry up before we catch a cold.” said Hiccup.

 

Talon heated up a rock where they placed their garments.

“Well done, my dear friend.” Viggo smiled and touched the warm surface.

“I know a much better place to get warm again.” smiled Hiccup. The two looked at each other and grinned.

While their wet clothes were drying, the two laid together under the furs together in each other’s arms. Hiccup always loved these moments most. To be held by his lovers and to share their warmth. First, he did it mostly with Toothless, but since he found his two lovers, he was more together with his own kind. From time to time he stole a kiss from his older lover while the Grimborn smiled tiredly at him, caressing gentle his back. When the older man was asleep, Hiccup reached out for his saddle bag and opened it.

“Hey, sleepyhead Grimborn.” the Hooligan heir carefully nudged his sleeping lover. When he did  not react, he kissed him between his shoulder blades.

“Mh?” Viggo murmured and opened his eyes again.

„I brought something with me that I want to show you.” Hiccup said and opened his bag. He pulled out a dark grey cylindric item and laid it in Viggos Hands.

“This looks like a-Dragon Eye! Have you built this yourself?” the Grimborn asked and stared with wide eyes at the item.

“It took me some time, but I succeeded. And it works like the original.”

“I-I don’t know what to say! This is sure the greatest Invention you did so far! You can be really proud of you, my dear.” Viggo smiled and pulled Hiccup closer.

“Thanks, Viggo. I planned to build this one since we lost the original Dragon Eye to you…. but now we have both of them again-with the help of you.”

“Have you been able to find out more of this “Dragon King?””

“No. Because Johann and Krogan still have most of the lenses.” Hiccup said, then he lowered and shook his head. He still could believe it, that the man he thought as a friend since his childhood has betrayed them all. And that he had no scruple to hurt and injure Toothless!

“I still can´t believe that Johann can be so cruel!” the Hooligan heir sighed.

“Well, he wanted to get rid of me as of you as well. He is not to underestimate. Same goes for Krogan.”

Toothless, who stood near the bed and watched the two men suddenly sniffed at Viggos burned side of the face. Then he let out a coo.

“What is it, Bud?” Hiccup asked, then he looked closer at the burn marks.

“Your scars… it seems they had lessened. It’s like your skin has start to regenerate a bit.” Hiccup said and looked at Viggos scorched face half. They got lighter.”

“Some of the scarred dry skin I could rub off. Buy my eyesight will be lost forever.”

“Did you see nothing on your blinded eye?”

“Only blurs. Nothing clearly. Even with the medicine you brought from your healer. Its too damaged from the heat. Hn, I wonder how you still find me attractive with my half-scarred face.”

“Appearance don’t matter. It’s more important what´s inside of you.” Hiccup whispered and brought his face near Viggo´s one. Then he spotted the three claw marks on his neck.

“When did you get these ones?” he asked, trailing carefully along them with his fingers.

“That’s happened long ago. I was a youth like you and still in training hunting dragons. One day I wanted to proof that I was already a hunter. A big mistake, that nearly costs my life! When I tried to catch a Grim-Gnasher, the dragon managed to brake free and ripped my throat with his claws! And I would have bleed to death if not Ryker would have found me shortly after, killing the Gnasher and lessened the bleeding to carry me to our healer. Our father was very angry with me and forbade me to go on the hunt alone. At this time, my grandfather spends a lot of time with me and I learned from him to play “Maces and Talons.””

“I see. No wonder you were not at good terms with dragons after this.” Hiccup sighed. “And not all dragons are kind. I and my pals met these Grim Gnashers too.”

“But all these experiences taught me how to deal with dragons.”

“So, you did not fear any dragon?”

“Well…. that´s not true. There are still some unknown species to me -and what you don’t know-you fear.”

Hiccup nodded and laid the Dragon Eye aside. Then he pulled the furs over him and his lover.

“But I don’t fear you anymore.” Hiccup smiled and bent down for a kiss. In the next moments only giggles, grunts and low moans were heard under the furs of their passionate making out.

 

 

to be continued….

 

 

 

 


	6. Part six A surprised discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter.

 

**Part six: A surprised discovery**

 

 

Some weeks had passed. Krogan and Johann had not returned to the destroyed base, from where Hiccup has saved Viggo. Hiccup travelled around the archipelago and found no sign of them.

Toothless growled tiredly.

“I know bud. Look, we will land on this island and stay overnight. Its already too late to get back to Dragons Edge.” the Hooligan heir said. They approached a large to him unknown island, mostly covered by woods. Toothless landed on a clearing and began to sniff the surroundings.

“Any trace of danger? Or Krogan and his band?”

The Night Fury shook his head.

But suddenly he got a whiff of a scent was not unfamiliar to him. He growled at the bad memory it caused him.

“Bud?” Hiccup questioned him. But next the scent was already gone. He warbled reassuringly.

Then let’s find a place to stay for the night. I saw a bigger clearing not far from here with a sweet water lagoon.”

 

On their way suddenly a rustling in the bushes caught their attention. Toothless sniffed. There it was again, this familiar, but unpleasant scent. He started to growl.

 _“Not you again!”_ he snarled. _“Come out, now!”_

Next a dragon from the size as Toothless jumped out of the hiding.

“Oh no! It’s a shadow wing!” Hiccup gasped, when he recognized the blue dragon with the round bald head. “And he is very pissed. I bet it’s one of the flock we met on this other island where the deserted hunter base was!”

The dragon growled and Toothless growled back.

“I hope he brought not his other buddies with him. Otherwise we will have to deal with them again!” Hiccup gulped and looked up into the sky. But no green Shadow wing nor the other smaller blue ones were seen.

“Hey, don’t let us begin this again. We don’t want any trouble. Why not parting in peace? I don’t want that Toothless blasts you again.” he said.

The two dragons still growled at each other.

 _“You tricked us and we crashed into the pond back on our island! Some of us were injured! Even our green leader!”_ the blue shadow hissed.

 _“And you tricked us too and wanted to kill us!”_ Toothless hissed back.

**(Note: here the episode “the longest day” has the original ending, not the ending I wrote in my other fanfic)**

“Buds, please….” Hiccup tried to negotiate. “Toothless, don’t you dare to fire directly at him!”

 _“Silly human! Should he burn a hole in you with his fire bombs? - Retreat! Or I will hit you again with my plasma blast!”_ the Night Fury growled.

_“Then I will burn you a hole in your head with my lava bombs! I don’t fear your damn plasma fire anymore!”_

 

“Bluegrass! Retreat!” suddenly a voice shouted. Hiccup face shot up. He never thought that he would hear this voice again! The blue Shadowing stopped and took a few steps back.

 _“Bluegrass? So, this is your name. Do you have now a human rider too?”_ Toothless asked.

 _“Oh yeah. You will see.”_ the Shadow Wing snickered.

Before Hiccup could react, a jagged blade was in front of his neck.

“I would be not moving, if I were you.” the voice growled. Hiccup recognized it- and the blade on his neck.

“Ryker?!” he gasped.

 _“He is your rider?”_ Toothless stared.

 _“A big strong warrior.”_ Bluegrass answered not without pride.

_“He is a Dragon Hunter!”_

_“I don’t saw him hunting one of us! He saved us! And I owe him my life! And you will leave him alone!”_

 

“Uh, Ryker. I am not here to fight you. You can release me. Please. I want to talk. -Toothless, leave the Shadow Wing. Its okay.” Hiccup said. Ryker grumbled and released the Hooligan.

The blue shadow wing trotted to the bald hunter and nudged him.

“It’s okay, Bluegrass, they will not harm us.” Ryker said and patted the dragons head.

“He is your dragon?” Hiccup stared.

“Aye. When I stranded on an island, I remembered it as one of our outposts. But it was deserted. And when I found traces of plasma blast hits on rocks and ground, I could imagine what happened here.”

“Your men were already gone, when I and Toothless arrived. They died fighting the Shadow wings.”

“Well it took not long till these ones found me. One wanted to trick me with playing the injured easy prey, but I already know them and when they attacked, I defended myself. But during the fight, I found the Titan Shadow wing and two of his smaller ones lying near a pond. They were injured, having some nasty head wounds. First I thought of killing them-but when I looked into their eyes-something inside hold me back. I never had this feeling before.”

“It was like me when I captured Toothless. I wanted to strike-but when I looked into his eyes-I saw me. He was afraid-like I was.”

“I see. So I went to the camp and searched for all medication I could found and tended their wounds. And they let me doing it without attacking me. I have tended a lot of dragons before, when they were injured from the hunting and catching them. Well, these guys and I found somehow together and they were thankful for saving their life’s. “

“Uh, I caused this. When they attacked us, Toothless and I made a dive to the pond. We shot upwards and they crashed into the pool. I never wanted to hurt them but we had no other option! They were fierce attackers! -  I am really sorry buddy, for hurting you. We should have returned and look if you were alright after this crash, but we simply flew away. Its right that you are pissed about us.”

“Blue Grass was one of the hurt ones. You still can see the scar on his head. He wanted to stay with me and carried me to this island. He may be small, but he is a strong one.”

Toothless let out a whine and lowered his head. Bluegrass bobbed his head and they started to communicate.

“Yeah, bud. Tell him, that we are sorry. But we only defended ourselves back then.” said Hiccup.

“I have my camp at the lagoon. You can come with me if you want.” said Ryker.

Hiccup nodded.

“We wanted to stay for the Night.” he said and they followed the Hunter and his new dragon partner. “But how could you save yourself?”

“Well, when the Submaripper sucked the iron Ship with me in, he could not digest the metal and it sure laid in his belly like a stone. So, he spat it out with a reverse whirlpool, and me and some survivors too who had cling on the wreck. But we were separated in the process, the iron Ship sunk to the Ground and I could save myself on a floating wreckage part. I drifted over the ocean for two days when one night I spotted a huge black form through the mist. I thought it was a mountain of an island, but then I noticed that this huge thing was moving! Next, I remember was that I was grabbed by two Dragon claws, that snatched me from the wreck and carried me through the Night. I thought this was the end and this beast would bring me to his nesting ground. But instead I was dropped on the beach of an island and left there. Then I realized that this dragon has carried me to safe land! He saved my life! Had he done this by himself? This gave me to think. And this was the reason why I helped Cloudbreaker, Bluegrass and the other injured Shadow wings. Something has changed in me. Maybe it was you and how you treat dragons.”

“Cloudbreaker?”

“The big green guy. Titan Shadow Wing. When I held watch in the Night, the uninjured ones approached me carefully, sniffing me and then simply laid beside me. Some time later, I reached slowly out my hand and the one near me allowed me to touch him. He even started to purr.”

“Ryker, dragons can sense, when you want to help. And as long you are not threatening and bad to them, they even accept human company.”

“Well, and when sleep took me over and I woke up again after hours, they still sat around me doing the job as guards and scared away the scavengers, when they wanted to go for the inured ones. Heh, they were sitting around me like a proud pack of hunting dogs.”

 

While they talked, they had arrived Ryker’s camping ground. Bluegrass ran over to the lake and began to drink. Then he laid down near the former Hunters belongings. Toothless went for a drink too and trotted back to Hiccup.

“Have you seen Krogan in the last months?”

“Krogan?” Ryker asked. “This Ratface of a Bounty Hunter? He is still alive?”

“Yeah- and he is in charge now. You sure remember the hooded guy who wanted to collect the bounty and you tricked him. He survived the plunge. And I and my friends found out how cruel and cold-blooded he can be. He has founded his own dragon flyer team, but they did not treat their mounts properly. And they did not train and work with them as Partner’s. In the end, Krogan and trader Johann turned against Viggo and tried to kill him, when he was not useful for them anymore. And they would have succeeded, if Viggo had not bound with a Skrill.” Hiccup told the bald Hunter.

“He -bond with a Skrill? The one who I and Dagur caught?”

“No. It’s the one who was raised by Dagur and his tribe.”

“Oh, I remember. Wanted to buy that little one from him, but he refused. So Krogan and this Johann are behind all this. “Ryker murmured and remembered when he first saw Krogan at the dragon Auction. But the first time he met him personally was when the bounty hunter brought Hiccup to him to collect the bounty, Viggo has set on his head. When he turned his look to Toohtless, the Nightfury growled at him, but a sharp hiss from Hiccup quieted him. Then Ryker remembered Stoik who let the dragon charge at him, this beast shot his weapon and his armour off him, making him left defenceless. And when the Nightfury prepared a deadly plasma blast directly at his face, he thought, his life would be over.

_“Toothless! Stop it! Don’t shoot!” Hiccup shouted. When the Nightfury did not react, Hiccup get all his remained strength together and hollered: ”TOOTHLESS!! NO!!”_

_Only now the dragon stopped, gulped his fire down and looked at his Rider._

_“Ryker may be a bad guy and a dragon hunter, but he is only doing so because he don’t know better! And I don’t want that you kill him, bud! Then you would not be better than him!” Hiccup explained and tried to stand up, supporting himself on a rock. Then he looked at his father._

_“And you, dad. I did not believe you ordered Toothless to kill Ryker! Gobber did not a moment hesitate to fight against Ryker himself back at the auction, but you don’t want to mess up your hands, fighting against him man to man?”_

_“Son-I-ah…” Stoik didn’t know what to say._

_“Yep, that was pure cowardice.” Ryker said. Stoik let out a growl, his arm shot forward and he grabbed Ryker at the hem of his tunic, lifting him up._

_“I am no coward! I will show you how I will ram you into the ground without being sharpened!” the Hooligan chief roared._

_“Uh-oh, now he is really pissed!” Ryker thought. But he found the smugness to say. “Try it.”_

_“Ryker, hold it! And Father! You stop it too! Ryker will return to Viggo and deliver him a message.”_

_“Oh yeah. If you go against one of us, you have all of us against you!” Stoik growled, his free hand balled to a fist._

_“That’s not what I meant! Now put-him-down!” Hiccup demanded. Stoik could believe his ears. His son wanted to let this hunter go without punishment for what he has done?_

_“Father, release him!” Hiccup repeated sternly. With a growl, he opened his grip and Ryker fell to the ground._

_“Astrid, help me please.” Hiccup said, holding his side. Damn, the hit of Ryker must have cracked a few of his ribs. While Astrid supported him, the Hooligan heir hobbled to his father._

_“Dad, this is my thing. The bounty was set on my head. I appreciated that you went on a hunt through half of the archipelago for me, but I have learned something on this odyssey. That I must try not to depend too much on others. I am not a little boy anymore, and one day I will be chief. And I must learn to solve things on my own. Sure, the help of my bud and my friends is not to be despised but look at you. You do a lot on your own.” Hiccup said, then he straightened himself and looked at Ryker. “Go and tell Viggo to drop the bounty. Say that’s not worthy of him to use such methods. And tell him, I want to negotiate, to find another solution except warring and destroying his fleet.”_

_“You-want to talk to my brother? That you can forget. He did not give much for others. He says, everyone is replaceable.”_

_“Then he is wrong! Dagur learned how to be an ally instead of an enemy, and he could too. Tell him that.”_

_“Now pick your men and leave, before I lost my patience!” Stoik growled. Ryker simply turned and walked away. (Krogan did not reappear)._

 

Rykers thoughts returned into the present.

Next Hiccup told him how Viggo tried on his own to trick Johann and Krogan and nearly lost his life. And how the Skrill and a Nightmare had saved him and Cloudstorm came to Hiccup for help.

So Viggo has changed. He saved the life of this fishbone and nearly gave his own. He had finally learned too, what it means to care for others, Ryker thought.

“I can bring you to your brother, if you wanted to meet him. Maybe…. you can talk some things out. It’s mostly my doing that you got into a quarrel and stopped to be brothers. For Dagur brotherhood and siblings means everything. He would never let a harm at his sister. And at me.”

“I know.” Ryker nodded. “Good, I will come with you tomorrow. Your Nightfury sure needs to rest.”

“You are right.”

 

While Hiccup unpacked his blanket and a few other things, Ryker was restarting the fire.

“Make yourself comfortable. I and Bluegrass will be back in a bit.” Ryker said and walked down to the lake.

“Okay.” the youth nodded and rummaged in his saddle bag. When he found a piece of dried fish, he gave it to Toothless.

“Sorry, that’s all I have left. But you stay here and take a rest, I will try to catch some fish from the lake. I hope that Ryker has the same idea.” Hiccup said and stood up.

 

“This lake is really big.” the Hooligan heir murmured, when he was walking around the lake who was entirely surrounded by reeds and rocks.

Suddenly a splashing caught his attention. He approached the reeds and bent the blades aside to get a better look at the water.

“Wow, there is even a small mountain with a waterfall. And there is a small creek who sure goes to the coast.” Hiccup said. Then he spotted something. On the other side of the lake, where the waterfall flooded down the rocks, he saw two figures. He crept nearer to the fall using the reeds as hiding. Then he looked again.

Hiccups eyes widened when he spotted the huge man standing with his back to him in the pond under the small waterfall giving himself a wash. Blue Grass was joining him. Hiccup quickly ducked behind the reeds. Luckily, they covered the entire lake like a wall. When he peeked again through the blades, he let out a gasp. Ryker has turned and showered his back. And he got a good view on his muscular and well-build front.

“Wow, he had really a big one hanging between his legs.- Eh, what did I babbling? Hiccup, he is not Viggo!” he scolded himself and pulled his head back. But he noticed that his own member had already begin to react.

“Dragondung! Now I am getting hard because I spotted Viggos naked older brother? Well, it’s been three weeks since I and Viggo had our last intercourse…. and four weeks since I was with Dagur…” Hiccup cursed inwardly. He thought of returning to the camp but decided otherwise, because of his slowly growing erection.

 

Ryker looked up when he heard a splashing sound from behind.

“Uh-ah, I hope you did not have something against it, if I take a swim?”

“No. Suit yourself.” Ryker said and continued scrubbing himself. At least the man liked to be clean, like Viggo.

When the older Grimborn was done, he submerged himself into the water and emerged a few moments later, before Hiccups wide eyes, shaking his head, droplets of water flying everywhere.

“Oh-my -Thor…” he gasped and quickly turned. “I am childish, I know, but he looks hot with all this water running off him!” he thought and tried to hide his red face. But it was already too late. He could feel the fire of lust pulsing through his veins. He did his best to supress the small moan that escaped his lips.

“What´s up? You afraid of my build? Or that I can squash you with one hit?”

“Uh, nono. Why should I be afraid? We made peace, did we? Uh…”

Ryker watched the smaller male ducking before him.

“You want something, yes? So, spit it out, Ru-I mean, Hiccup.” Ryker said. “Wait-this looks you are giving me… could it be that you find my body attractive?”

“No! I-I-“

“Heh, I am not dumb. I know the looks the others gave me when I turned them on.” Ryker grinned and threw himself into pose. “Well-and I am an eyesight-for females and males likewise.”

“Oh no. Nonono! Damn hormones!” Hiccup thought trying to calm his lust down, but it was no use. His body desperately wanted to ride this cock, as large as it seemed to be. Ryker chuckled slightly. But then his face got serious.

“I can’t believe that you are attracted to me! You, who called me a psycho, back on Snow Wraith Island. Who wanted me dead more than one time.” Ryker grumbled.

“I had a few good reasons! You let Astrid nearly drown when you captured her dragon! You held me and my friends captured! You attacked us several times! Not to mention all the dragons you caught and sold!”

“That’s my work, brat! And I don’t like your feisty Girlfriend at all. She had always fun killing or hurting my men! Our tribe were hunters for decades! Like yours! And it was you and your gang who began this destructive war against us, wasn´t it?”

“We wanted to save the dragons you caught! And we from Berk, we only had fought against the dragons because they raided our village! But this is long over! I found way to make peace between dragons and humans.”

“Yeah, Dagur talked a lot about you. Called you “The great dragon tamer. But in the meantime, I found out how it works.” Ryker said and looked at Bluegrass. “But you are hunters as well. You hunt boars, elks and other game. You use their meat and hides. And I and my man had specialised to hunt dragons. Its not much difference.”

“It is! Dragons are not the mindless beasts we always thought!”

“And now you hold them as pets like a yak or a sheep. You tamed them like other animals that became your pets. And - you made weapons out of your dragons that you used against us!”

“No! I -ah….” Hiccup began, then he let out a frustrated groan. He had to admit, that Ryker was in some ways right. “But nevertheless-Dragons are more than a mere Yak or sheep…I never had such a close animalistic friend….”

“Well-but not all dragons are as clever as your Night Fury. And you want to save every single one of them-even if it cost a human’s life! That’s what I do not tolerate! And this is the reason why we wanted to get rid of you and your gang!” Ryker growled.

“And you nearly broke my ribs when you knocked me out back on Sleipnir island! Every part of my body hurt for days, after this Bounty-Fiasco!” Hiccup shot back.

“Oooh, have I hurt the little baby boo?"

"You have! And it had hurt badly!" Hiccup growled. Then he suddenly grabbed one of Rykers hands, held it up and placed his own smaller delicate one in his palm. "Look at this! Look at it!" 

And Ryker looked. Now he saw how small and delicate the youths hand was compared to his bear-like pranks.

"Do you see the difference now? And what such a fist can cause to me?" Hiccup said with anger in his voice. The bald hunter sighed. 

"Listen brat. If you want to survive in this world, you have to be strong! You only did because this black beast of you was always with you like a shadow! And you were always protected and pampered by your family and friends! Without them -you would have died long ago!”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

“Yes-I may have been pampered as a child. I had only my father who raised me. My mother was taken away by a dragon during a raid when I was a baby.” he said.

“And you still risk your life for those beasts who took your mother?”

“You too have befriended one of these so called “beasts”. And I can’t blame all dragons for what’s happened a long time ago….and later everyone saw me as a nuisance, because I was thin and weak. But when I was able to show my tribe how dragons really where I finally have found a purpose for what I am here in this world. And I try to become more independent. Don’t think I don’t want to be stronger and a better fighter. I always dream of that. Not to be always protected by a dragon or my father or my friends.” Hiccup said.

“I survived because I and Viggo learned from earliest childhood to become strong and how to survive on our own! – By the way: The bounty was Viggos idea. Not mine.”

“But you had fun dangling me around like a rag doll!”

“And you let your father and your Nightfury nearly kill me!”

“I ordered my father and Toothless to stop, remember?”

“Aye, I did. - And now you think, I could simply forget all the trouble and humiliation you caused me and let you near me? You are the main reason, why I and Viggo turned against each other! Because of you, my brother got irascible, started to lose more and more his temper! And that leads to our separation! Before that I liked him like a brother does!”

“O-okay, stop. It brings nothing to argue about what happened. I -I am sorry, for all the trouble and the hate I caused between you. You are brothers and should not fight against each other.” Hiccup said, kneeled down and lowered his head. So, he did not see that Ryker came slowly near him, touched his chin and lifted his head up.

“Well, I think you could give me at least a payback for your “crimes” against the hunters.” he said.

“If I could soothe your anger on me, I will.” Hiccup nodded. “I heard, some species used sex as a way to solve problems and crisis’s.”

The bald Hunter grinned.

“So, you really want to play with a big boy?” he said, grinning. Hiccup averted his eyes, his face still red.

“No need to be shy, little one. But I must warn you. You can hurt yourself when you want to ride me.”

“Don’t worry. I am used to it. Well-but not to such big cocks.”

Hiccup slowly reached out his hand and Ryker let out a surprised gasp, as he felt the slender Fingers of the smaller male around his shaft.

“He is not afraid to touch me there!” the bald Hunter thought to himself. He sucked in his breath when the small hand of the Hooligan heir groped his big balls. He can´t believe that this little runt was kneeling before him, playing with his genitals!

“Wow.” Hiccup whispered. “This is the biggest one I ever seen. And your balls too. They´re heavy.”

“Yes, I am big. Same says my wife always.” Ryker grinned.

“Uh-yes, I forgot. Sorry.” Hiccup said and pulled his hand back.

“You afraid?”

“N-no.”

“You still want to have a try? Even if I am married, a male lover is okay, while I´m away.”

Hiccup gulped, but he had already made his decision. Something inside him yearned to let himself glide on this big manhood.

“Yes.” he said. “I am standing to my word.”

Ryker watched stunned, as the skilled fingers of Hiccup began to work at his own manhood. Soon his own cock started to spring into action, heat began to pulse through his veins that went all down between his legs.

Then he went on with Ryker´s one.

“Wow, I can feel how your member is waking.”

“Nggghhh….Gods! Who taught you this?”

“Mostly Dagur-and your brother too.” Hiccup smiled.

“You even have sex with my brother?”

“Heh, yes. I had to help him one day in an unpleasant situation while he was still injured-and we both wanted more since then…”

“I can´t believe it!”

“Your younger brother is a great lover. - Um…have you something like oil here?”

“Yes, in my bag. -Bluegrass, bring me the small jug from my bag.”

The Shadow Wing, who had watched the two men curiously on his place on a stone, jumped off it and headed to Rykers campsite.

 

 _“Bluegrass? Where is my human?”_ Toothless asked, when the small Shadow Wing rummaged through Rykers bag.

_“Together with my human. Seems as if they wanted to have a fun mating.”_

_“Fun mating?”_

_“We call it that way when some beings did not mate for reproduction.”_

_“Has my human agreed to it?”_

_“He was the one who wished it.”_ said Bluegrass, picking up the jug.

With the said jug he returned and gave it to Ryker. Toothless stayed back and shook his head.

“Thanks, buddy.” Ryker nodded, when the blue dragon landed on a rock beside him and dropped the jug into the Hunters hand. Hiccup smiled. He was glad that even Ryker had learned to treat dragons right.

“Here we go.” said Ryker looking around. “I think this rock near the waterfall will be a good place.”

Hiccup looked in the direction the bald man was pointing and nodded. They waded through the water while Bluegrass jumped up the rocks and laid down on top of them to watch the surroundings.

Ryker sat on a flat stone who was close under the water surface and leaned back. Hiccup crawled between his legs, feeling his arouses in every part between his legs. He needed to be filled again. The bigger the better. Nervous he licked his lips, but he was exited too. How would it feel to have such a big manhood in himself? He could feel already his wetness leaking out and covering his tights.

“May I?” Ryker asked and pointed at the smaller males already erect member. The youth nodded and the Hunter began to stroke it carefully with his big hand.

“Ooo-hhh…” Hiccup moaned. “That feels good…”

Rykers hand went further between his legs working all the way down to the smaller balls.

“Do you need to be stretched?” he asked.

“Uh, no. The oil will do it.”

The bald man nodded and began to pour a good amount of the scented oil on his hardness.

Hiccup helped spreading it with his hands.

“Nnnggh….little one…” Ryker hissed. Gods his little hands felt so good! He felt his cock twitching slightly and his manhood yearned to be enclosed by the warmth and tightness of the smaller ones hole.

“Okay, I am ready.” Hiccup nodded while Ryker put the jug away.

“Then come here.”

The older male lifted his smaller partner up while Hiccup spread his legs wide. He could clearly see his own already hard and weeping manhood.

“I did not think that you can be such a needy little slut.” Ryker grinned.

“I am not a slut!” Hiccup growled. “But I like to experiment.”

“Okay sorry, little one. Well, here we go.”

Hiccup grabbed the tip of the Grimborns manhood and slowly inserted it.

“By the gods…” Ryker moaned “What a tightness.”

With a satisfied grunt he pushed slowly deeper.

“Woow…. nnnggg…..your´s really big!” Hiccup hissed, but he inched forward. “Aaaah…”

“Careful! Careful, little one! You will tear yourself if you go on like this!” Ryker said worriedly, but then he let out a surprised moan when he felt the inner walls of his small partner enclosing his whole manhood, clenching and unclenching.

“By the gods! Such a tightness…” he sighed.

“I´m in.” Hiccup said when he reached the base of his partners cock.

“Does it hurt?”

“No. Only sting a bit. I never was this stretched. But I will quickly adjust.” Hiccup let out a shuddered breath. The next moments the youth simply held still to get used with the thickness in it. And slowly the stinging pain fades.

“Okay. Let´s see what we can do here.” Hiccup smiled.

“You feel great covering my whole cock with your warmth and wetness. Its almost like having a female cunt around my cock.”

If you only know…but I will not tell you now about my little secret. Not yet, Hiccup thought, then he said: “Okay-let’s go.”

Ryker took hold of his lover’s legs to support him while Hiccup slowly started to move. And it took not long till they found a suitable rhythm.

“How do you feel?” Ryker asked.

Ungh! Great!” Hiccup panted.

“Ah! Little one!”

“I can’t believe it…” Ryker panted as he watched the little Hooligan bouncing on his manhood and rotating his hips. “He is really riding my cock! He must be stretched to his limits and he still was able to move.”

When the tip of the manhood hit the youths special spot, he felt like he was shot by a Skrill.

“OH! AH!”

“Careful, little one!” Ryker warned, as Hiccups movements got faster and harder. But the youth only smiled at him with lust filled eyes. Gods, the boy really enjoyed this, the bald Hunter thought. He is sitting in my lap like when he is riding on his Night Fury. And he seems happy to have my member stuck upon his ass.

“Gods, I am near….”the older male grunted. Hiccup still let out small shrieks of pleasure, yearning for his own release.

“Argn….I´m gonna….”

“Yes…oh yes! Fill me….give me all you have….” Hiccup moaned. After Ryker came with a roar and shot his hot seed into the youth, he began to stroke and pump the manhood of his small lover till he found his release too. With a loud shriek, he came in the older man’s hand.

“Wow, you really have a lot of cum.” the youth panted as he slowly pulled himself out noticing the white substance pooling in the water. Some of it was running down his tights.

The older Grimborn did not noticed yet that Hiccup was special down there and that he could even father an offspring if the Hooligan would not take precautions. But Hiccup knew that later he must drink his herbal potion to not get pregnant. And he was always careful about this.

 

Satisfied he let himself flop on the chest of the older Grimborn.

“Wow. That was great…” Hiccup panted. “It stings a bit, but it’s okay.”

“A good fuck?” Ryker rumbled.

“A good fuck, indeed.” the youth nodded and grinned.

When the Hooligan snuggled into the warmth of the large body, Ryker laid his arms around him. Hiccup looked up and a hand, nearly twice as big as his own gentle caressed his cheek.

A rough big hand, that hat had only caused pain to him not long ago. I didn’t know that this giant of a man could be so gentle with him too.

“I think I could learn to like this side of you.” Hiccup smiled and laid his head back on the warm skin. “And I am glad that you survived.”

“Really?”

“I heard that you are married and have two children, Viggo had told me. And I don’t want to be responsible for that your kids stayed without their father. I know what it means to lose one parent.”

“Uh…aye. - We should get out of the water. It’s getting cold.” Ryker said, a bit embarrassed about the kind words.

They stood up and cleaned themselves.

Moments later Hiccup was sitting on his fur blanket wrapped in another one Ryker has given him. The bald Hunter had dressed himself again and was leaning against Bluegrass.

 

“What are you drinking?” Ryker asked, when Hiccup poured a green liquid from his cooking pot into a mug.

“Uh, a herbal tea. To calm my stomach. Had a bit problem in the last days.”

“Too much sex?” Ryker grinned.

“No! Ruff and Tuff had cooked for us all two days ago. And the food of the twins is awful.” said Hiccup, shuddering at the memory and the smell that had wafted through the clubhouse. Even the dragons had ran away, going to feed themselves on their own.

 

A bit later they shared the roasted Fish, that Bluegrass had caught and then went to sleep. Toothless laid down near his rider, Bluegrass did the same.

 

Later in the middle of the Night, Hiccup awoke to a rustling sound. Toothless was already awake, sniffing the air and snorted. Hiccup looked over to Ryker and noticed, that the man was awake too. He was sitting with his back to the Hooligan heir, obviously working on something. A low grunt escaped the bald Hunter and he cursed low.

“Ryker? Is everything okay?”

“Uh-yes, yes. “

 _“Is it really what I am scenting?”_ Toothless asked Bluegrass. The blue small Shadow snickered and nodded.

 _“Humans.”_ the Night Fury snorted.

“Hey, Blue. That’s not funny.” Ryker grumbled. Now Hiccup was curious. He crept on all fours over to Ryker and peeked over his right arm.

“Oh. Having a little problem?” Hiccup smiled when he saw the source of Ryker’s discomfort. He was having a boner again.

“None of your business. Go back to sleep.”

“No need to get grumpy. Did I arouse you this time?” Hiccup asked.

“Seems so. I dreamed of you doing—uh, never mind. Don’t worry. I will take care of it.”

“Then let me help you.”

“What? You want again to be fucked?” asked Ryker as the Hiccup began stripping himself. The erection of the youth was proof enough.

Hiccup got on all his fours, lifting his back in the air.

“Come. Just mount me. “

“Without preparing?”

“I still am slick inside from your seed. Let´s go.” Hiccup said spreading his legs wide in an inviting manner. In the next moment the bald Hunter was over him, pressing him into the ground and entering him slowly but steadily. Hiccup let out a surprised yell, then a loud moan. The pain quickly faded and was again replaced by lust.

“By the gods…” he heard Ryker moaning. “Is this okay for you, little one? I flatted you onto the ground.”

“Don’t worry. Dagur is doing the same sometimes. And I like it rough too from time to time.”

“Mmmh….your insides are so tight….what a great feeling.”

Rykers breaths were getting heavier and his now deep voice rumbled in his ears. This increased the heat of the younger male’s lust.

“Come, start moving.” Hiccup whispered. Ryker thrusted forward with a grunt and the youth was shoved a bit forward.

“AH! YES!” the Hooligan yelled.

“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Nonono, go on!” Hiccup panted.

Ryker did his best not to squash his small lover with his weight while Hiccup did his best to held himself in place. But the youth seemed not to mind to be enclosed by hot sweaty skin of the bigger male.

It took not long till a bead of saliva was dangling out of the youths half open mouth.

“Heh, I never saw you drooling.” Ryker grinned.

In the next minutes only grunts, moans and groans were heard. Bluegrass snickered as Toothless snorted and turned away.

 _“Your little Rider loves to mate.”_ he grinned.

 _“Yeah, sometimes too often.”_ Toothless grumbled.

_“Why? If it makes him happy…”_

Toothless huffed. His little human WAS happy mostly after a good fuck with his redhaired lover. Or the Grimborn. And now he even let himself screw by a man twice his size and was enjoying it.

Ryker has looped his beefy arms around the slim form of the youth and was pounding into him. Hiccup was buried under the older man’s broad chest, his chin resting in the grass, both bodies were glistening with sweat. Hiccup yowled and shouted, but his voice was not painful and pain was not what he felt, only pure lust.

This time the youth came first and shrieked out his release. Shortly after Hiccups climax washed over him, Ryker pulled out, turned, laid again his arms around the trembling scrawny body and entered him again. The youth spread his legs wide and let him finish as he was pressed to the broad chest.

“Oh Gods! Yes! Ooh…come….come in me again!” Hiccup panted, feeling that Ryker was near.

After a few more thrusts, the older man came too, Hiccup craned his neck and moaned out a loud “Yessss….” as he was filled again and he followed with a gush of urine.

“Ah no-hah- not again…so…sorry. Can´t control…hah…sometimes…..bladder.” Hiccup panted looking ashamed aside.

“Its okay, little one. That can happen sometimes during an intercourse. Your organs down there got out of control and you relieved all your fluids at once.”

“But -hah-it’s still hah -embarrassing…”

 

It took a couple of time till the two found their breaths again. Hiccup laid on his back in the soft grass covered by the huge body of the bald Hunter.

“I hope I did not hurt you. But this time, my lust overtook me.” Ryker panted as he pulled himself a bit up to look into his lover’s face. Hiccup eyes fluttered open. He flashed a tired smile at the man hovering over him.

“Not at all. So, this was you at your best?”

“You could say so.”

When the older male wanted to pull out, Hiccup held him in place.

“No, please stay and hold me a bit longer.”

“You like yourself being stuffed, eh?”

“You bet.”

They continued to lay near the fireplace, Hiccup was absently playing with Rykers chest hair.

“I´m sorry..” he whispered. “I made some bad decisions in the past. One of them was to declare war against Dagur and his tribe. “

“Really?” Ryker said and lifted one eyebrow.

“He wanted to kill Toothless back then. But he had to take the place as chief of the Berserker very early after his father did not return. It must have been not easy for him-and I did never think how he felt-I simply ignored them and saw only the evil in him. And it was similar with you Grimborns. I should have chosen another way.”

“But you know, that Viggo cares for no one.”

“Not anymore. He had learned. He now cares for me-and for others.”

“Really?”

“You will see.”

For a moment no one of them spoke, they simply lied together, enjoying each other’s company.

“Little Fishbone…can it be that you and my brother had sex too?” Ryker finally broke the silence. Hiccup smiled.

“A lot. He is as great as Dagur. Every partner has his specialities and techniques.” Hiccup smiled.

“You really like to experiment with other partners.”

“But this should stay between us.” Hiccup said and leaned his head on one of the big man’s upper arms.

“Agreed.” the bald Hunter nodded. “But now we really should sleep.”

Ryker rolled so that his and the youth’s body were lying side by side. Hiccup snuggled into a comfort pose and let out a sigh, as Ryker finally pulled out. Soon they fell into an exhausted sleep. A few moments later, Bluegrass came flying and dropped Rykers blanket over the two sleeping forms.

 

The next morning after a good clean-up in the lake, Hiccup and Ryker left the island. Now the Hooligan heir could see the first time how the bald Hunter was riding Bluegrass and gave him a few hints in steering the blue Shadow Wing.

“Most dragons don’t like it when you grab or hold them at the base of their wings while in flight.” Hiccup advised Ryker. “Dagur did had this habit in the first time.”

“I see. Where are we going now?”

“To a small secluded island. Its Viggos hiding place at the moment. Johann and Krogan still want his head and he must stay hidden.”

 

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived at the island.

“Let me go first.” Hiccup said and dismounted as they had landed in front of the cave entrance.

Viggo was sitting at his maces and talons gameboard, thinking over his next move.

“Oh, you are back, my dear Hiccup.” he looked up when he heard the youth entering. Talon and Cloudstorm lifted their heads and warbled a Greeting to Toothless.

“Some news, anyway?” Viggo asked. Especially from Johann and Krogan?”

“Um, sadly no. But I found something other, very interesting.” Hiccup smiled and stepped aside.

Viggos eyes widened, when he saw the huge and bulky man entering the cave.

“Ryker!” Viggo gasped. “You-are alive?”

“Brother… what happened to your face? Hiccup told me that not only your mind has changed.” Ryker asked when he saw the burn marks on his younger siblings face.

“Had a little accident when I tried to retrieve the Dragon Eye.”

“In an active Volcano?”

“Some circumstances caused that it fell into the crater and I wanted it back. It seems the gods have not already punished me enough. And-will you punish me too for not being a good little brother?”

 

Instead of an answer, Ryker grabbed Viggo pulling him into a crushing embrace.

“Stupid little brother! Did you at least-a bit missing me? I nearly died!”

“Yes. I missed you. I am sorry, brother for all the trouble I caused you.” Viggo murmured. “And that I could not save you.”

“You never apologized before to a person.” Ryker murmured.

“Let´s say, some things happened in my life that changed me.”

“To the good I see.”

 

Hiccup smiled at the sight then he silently got out of the cave.

“Hiccup?” Ryker said.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for saving my brother.”

“You´re welcome.”

Toothless was waiting outside.

“I am happy, that these two found together again. And that they now finally on our side. They got their chance too. Like Alwin and Dagur.”

 

Ryker looked at the Skrill and the Nightmare who were making contact with Bluegrass.

“Isn’t this the Skrill I wanted to buy from Dagur when he was a hatchling?” he asked.

“These are Cloudstorm and Talon. They belong to me.”

“You have tamed a Skrill? I thought these ones could not be tamed!”

“There is a way I found out. And Talon saved my life, when Krogan and Johann wanted to get rid of me. And I sure would be dead now -if Cloudstorm would not got Hiccup back to rescue me. Dragons could learn like we do-to trust.”

“But what will we do now? Krogan and Johann had taken over what’s left of our tribe and organisation.”

“Not everything. I have won the trust of the Hunter trainees back. And they learned like you and me, that they are other ways than hunting dragons. I send them home to help protecting our tribe. – Ryker, can you travel around the archipelago and find out what Johann and Krogan are planning next? But you must stay hidden. They others should still think that you are dead.”

“Aye. I and Bluegrass will go for scouting. I will see if they are still some loyal men among my old crews.” Ryker nodded. “We will need every help we can get against these scroundels.”

When Bluegrass sniffed Viggo, the younger Grimborn caressed his head.

“Thank you for saving and befriending my brother.” he said and the small Shadow Wing purred.

Later that evening, the three and the dragons sat together in the cave at the fireplace, discussing their next plans after Ryker has told his brother how he was saved. Hiccup and Viggo told Ryker what happened in the last months.

“You two should stay here. Krogan and his Flyers did not know about this island. But nevertheless, be alerted if he sends some trackers around.” Hiccup said.

“Don’t worry about Ryker. He will try to win some of his old crew members and captains back on our side. They belong to our tribe after all. Not to Krogan and Johann.” said Viggo. “But I will stay here, this island will be our base.”

 

When they went to sleep, Ryker watched Hiccup shared the bed with Viggo.

“Don’t worry. He already knows that we shared more than only friendship.” Hiccup whispered as he snuggled at the younger Grimborns side.

Later in the night, Ryker stood up and walked silently to the bed where his younger brother and Hiccup were peacefully slept.

He watched the two a few moments, then he shook his head and walked back to his sleep place.

 

The next morning Ryker made himself ready for his scouting mission.

“Be careful. Both of you.” Viggo said, looking at Ryker and Bluegrass. The little Shadow Wing warbled and Ryker grabbed Viggos right hand, squeezing it.

“And don’t let yourself catch by Johann and Krogan.” the bald Ex-Hunter said.

Then he patted Bluegrass and took off heading for the open sea.

 

 

to be continued…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
